Habitación 201
by nagiinii
Summary: Hermione despierta en una extraña habitación, atada a una cama, aún no lo sabe, pero está encerrada en un Centro de Salud Mental muggle. ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí? Por otra parte, Narcissa Malfoy aparentemente está muerta. Éste hecho será el que una los caminos de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en busca de la verdad. Dramione.
1. Habitación 201

**Habitación 201**

My inmortal - Evanescence (recomendación musical)

**Summary:** Hermione despierta en una extraña habitación, atada a una cama, aún no lo sabe, pero está encerrada en un Hospital de Salud Mental muggle. ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí? Por otra parte, Narcissa Malfoy aparentemente está muerta. Éste hecho será el que una los caminos de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en busca de la verdad. Dramione.

**Aclaración:** Este fic es una especie de AU en el que aparecerán tanto muggles como magos, espero que os guste. Los hechos se dan unos años después de la caída de Voldemort, y las cosas se han quedado así: Harry y Ginny viven juntos en Grimmauld Place 12, Ron vive con Lavender en la misma calle y Hermione vive con su novio Jeremy Meyer en una casita en el campo.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, excepto algunos magos y muggles que tendré que inventar y, por supuesto, Jeremy Meyer.

Tengo prácticamente las ideas claras sobre lo que quiero escribir y cómo quiero que se desarrollen los acontecimientos, pero no sé qué tal me irá la cosa, así que lo mismo dura 10 capítulos que 27, pero prometo terminarlo. Sin más, os dejo con la historia :)

**1. Habitación 201**

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, le costó enfocar la estancia en la que se encontraba, tenía la visión un tanto borrosa. Lo primero que percibió fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Notaba todas sus articulaciones entumecidas, no atinaba a recordar qué le había pasado para tener esa extraña sensación de malestar. Cuando al fin sus ojos le dieron una imagen nítida de la estancia, la analizó minuciosamente: era una habitación ridículamente pequeña, paredes blancas y mohosas, un foco en el techo a modo de lámpara que la cegaba, una desvencijada silla en una esquina, una escueta ventana por la que apenas se podía ver el exterior y olía a antigüedad y humedad. Trató de levantarse, pero no podía, pues alguien la había atado minuciosamente a una especie de camilla de hospital, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento.

Sintió miedo, apenas recordaba nada. Lo único que pudo deducir por su fortísimo dolor de cabeza era que alguien le había golpeado y dejado inconsciente. ¿Pero por qué? Empezó a repasar cosas mentalmente para comprobar que el golpe no le hubiera causado ninguna lesión grave. Se llamaba Hermione Granger, tenía 25 años, vivía en una casita en el campo con su novio, Jeremy Meyer y sus mejores amigos eran Harry Potter y Ron y Ginny Weasley. Perfecto, no tenía amnesia, recordaba perfectamente quién era. De repente, le vino una difusa imagen a la cabeza, quizá fuera el motivo por el que la habían encerrado en aquel sitio. Sin embargo no pudo recordarlo claramente, ya que unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la mohosa puerta de madera la distrajeron. Tembló y rezó porque no le pasara nada al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

* * *

En Grimmauld Place número 12, Harry y Ginny comían tranquilamente mientras veían la tele antes de ir a trabajar, cuando sonó el timbre. Fue Harry quién abrió la puerta, encontrando frente a sí a Jeremy Meyer, el novio de Hermione. Normalmente llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía una expresión amable y cariñosa y sus grandes ojos color azul cielo brillaban rebosantes de alegría. Sin embargo, el Jeremy que Harry tenía delante no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto que solía tener. Su rostro estaba pálido y llevaba grandísimas ojeras en los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó con voz trémula.

—Por supuesto, ve al salón y toma asiento—concedió Harry.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó Ginny saliendo del comedor—Ah, ¡hola, Jeremy!—exclamó alegremente. Pero el aludido no contestó. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la familia Black, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos, cabizbajo.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, esperando a que él se decidiera a hablar, pero parecía que eso se le antojaba muy difícil. Levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca varias veces, dispuesto a contarles el motivo de su visita, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Jeremy, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?— aventuró Ginny.

—Anoche Hermione no volvió a casa—sentenció, agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La preocupación les embargó, ya que Hermione solía decir siempre a dónde iba, con quién y volvía como tarde a la hora de cenar.

—Ya he ido a casa de Ron, pero no la han visto, y por vuestras caras deduzco que aquí tampoco ha pasado la noche—explicó Jeremy entristecido.

—Pero… ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Habéis discutido?—preguntó Ginny suspicaz. Aunque sabía que una discusión tampoco era motivo para que Hermione se fuera de casa sin decir nada, en todo caso habría tratado de solucionarlo.

—Qué va… de hecho, hoy íbamos a anunciaros nuestro compromiso—explicó Jeremy.

De repente un aviso de última hora en la tele detuvo la conversación, haciendo que los tres amigos corrieran al comedor. Quizá se trataba de Hermione.

_Interrumpimos la programación para anunciar que la policía encontró ayer por la noche totalmente siniestrado en el fondo de un barranco, empotrado entre dos árboles y al borde de un río, un Chevrolet gris ceniza, matrícula 6589 CD._

— ¡Oh, Merlín, es su coche!—exclamó Jeremy aterrorizado.

_Se cree por la documentación hallada en la guantera que el coche pertenecía a Hermione Jean Granger, de Londres. Aunque no ha aparecido el cuerpo, la policía cree que la chica murió con el impacto del coche y que, seguidamente, su cuerpo cayó al lago a través del parabrisas —completamente destrozado—, puesto que el cinturón de seguridad del conductor está intacto, piensan que no lo llevaba puesto en el momento del accidente. Sin embargo, no está confirmado que fuera ella quién conducía ni si llevaba más ocupantes. Harán una búsqueda por el río para tratar de hallar el cuerpo y entregarlo a la familia, para que puedan darle entierro. Eso es todo, les mantendremos informados._

La voz de la presentadora resonaba en las cabezas de los tres, que se habían quedado totalmente estupefactos, relacionando en su mente las palabras "Hermione" y "muerte". Tras darle varias vueltas, poco a poco empezaron a reaccionar.

Harry fue el primero en hacerlo; corrió hacia el televisor y lo estampó contra el suelo, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, sin dejar lugar a ninguna esperanza. ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que su mejor amiga hubiera sobrevivido? Ginny, por su parte, apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa del comedor, sollozando espasmódicamente y asestando fuertes golpes contra la madera. Un golpe seco los hizo reaccionar: Jeremy había caído al suelo, completamente en shock. Haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por contener las lágrimas, se acercaron a él y trataron de sentarlo, apoyándolo contra la pared.

—Her…mio…ne…—fue todo lo que pudo decir, con voz entrecortada. El mundo se había acabado para él.

—Vamos, a lo mejor le robaron el coche y los ladrones se estrellaron, y ella está bien y… y…. —dijo Ginny nerviosamente, sin poder parar de llorar y nada convencida de sus palabras. Hermione era muy precavida en cuanto a seguridad, era prácticamente imposible que le robaran el coche.

—Es ella… lo sé…—afirmó Jeremy entre sollozos, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no arrojarse al suelo y llorar y patalear hasta cansarse—. Nunca lleva… nunca lleva puesto el cinturón… por su trabajo…tiene que ser ella—notaba como si se le clavaran puñales ardiendo en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Sonó el timbre de nuevo, esta vez fue Ginny quién abrió. Bajo el dintel de la puerta estaba Ron, con el rostro desencajado. No hizo falta que dijera nada, simplemente abrazó a su hermano estrechamente, desmoronándose los dos juntos durante unos instantes, invitándolo a entrar seguidamente.

—Supuse que estaríais todos aquí, acabo de verlo por la tele—explicó Ron, con voz temblorosa, y a continuación se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina y se puso a mirar distraídamente la pared, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Jeremy seguía en el suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de levantarse, sumido en la más inmensa tristeza y en la más horrible desesperación. Ya no quería vivir, no podía pensar en positivo cuando se trataba de la persona a la que más quería, nadie podía entender cómo se sentía en ese momento. Quería gritar, destrozar todo cuanto se pusiera en su camino, hacerse daño a sí mismo, escapar de aquella realidad. Porque probablemente ella no iba a volver. No la iba a ver _nunca más_. Y aquello era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire, le costaba muchísimo respirar, por lo que automáticamente empezó a tomar breves y rápidas bocanadas de aire que apenas le llenaban los pulmones. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

— ¡Jeremy!—exclamó Ginny. Tomó una bolsa y corrió a arrodillarse junto a él, tapándole la boca con la bolsa, para paliar el ataque de ansiedad—. Tranquilo, respira, muy bien… La policía aún no sabe si está muerta, se pueden haber equivocado— esbozó una leve sonrisa para aparentar tranquilidad, pero ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que normalmente con ese tipo de noticias, la gente al final aparecía muerta de todos modos.

—No le des falsas esperanzas—sentenció Ron, sin mirarla—. Se ha ido _y no va a volver_.

—Ginny, llévate a Jeremy al salón, ¿quieres? —pidió Harry cuando Ginny abría la boca para replicar. Ella asintió levemente y consiguió levantar a Jeremy del suelo, sacándolo como pudo de la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry se quedó mirando unos instantes la puerta de la cocina y a continuación se situó entre Ron y lo que fuera que estuviera mirando tan entretenido que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? No eres el único al que le afecta todo esto, ¿sabes? A nosotros también nos ha pillado por sorpresa—replicó Harry, dolido, pero Ron ni se inmutó.

—Es distinto, nunca lo entenderías—dijo el pelirrojo, inexpresivo, incoherentemente tranquilo.

— ¿Que es distinto? ¿QUE ES DISTINTO? —Exclamó Harry alzando la voz y dando un golpe en la mesa, furioso, indignado y dolido— ¡Nosotros también la queríamos, joder! Y ahora probablemente esté en el otro barrio…—chilló dando otro golpe en la mesa, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos, haciendo que brillaran y se pusieran aún más verdes.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Ron, levantándose de un salto y encarando a su amigo. Se sentía extraño, se comportaba de una forma demasiado incoherente— ¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Y nunca lo entenderás! ¡Ni siquiera ese subnormal de Meyer lo entiende! — estaba totalmente fuera de sí, Jeremy no era el único que tenía ganas de destrozarlo todo.

Harry, ante aquella reacción, le propinó un fuerte guantazo en la cara, dejándole la mejilla roja. Entonces Ron rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, cabizbajo, tembloroso, como un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito. Se sentía vulnerable, cosa que Harry notó, abrazándolo automáticamente.

—Se ha… ido—murmuró Ron, entre sollozos. Harry le daba palmaditas en la espalda, notando como su amigo se aferraba a él con fuerza, como si fuera su única salvación —. Tú siempre lo has sabido…

— ¿El qué? —preguntó el moreno extrañado, desprendiéndose lentamente de su amigo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Pero éste no le devolvía la mirada, por lo que lo cogió por la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a mirarle— ¿Qué es lo que he sabido? —repitió impaciente.

—Pues eso… Hermione… yo siempre… la he amado—soltó Ron entrecortadamente, liberando su rostro de la mano de Harry y desmoronándose.

Entonces los dos lloraron la posible muerte de su amiga, deseando que todo fuera una broma, aunque parecía bastante improbable. Lo veían todo negro, les costaba pensar con claridad. Ron se arrinconó contra la pared, colmándola de puñetazos hasta que le sangraron los nudillos. Quería morir, y no había más. Ya no quedaba esperanza. Desde que las cosas se pusieron difíciles entre él y Hermione, habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Sin embargo, él siempre le guardó un hueco en su corazón, un hueco que nunca ocuparía Lavender por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera. Y es que nunca había intentado olvidarla… y ahora no estaba.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy caminaba altivo por una calle de Londres, tenía que darle una noticia a su hijo. Tras cruzar una larga avenida, giró a la derecha por una estrecha callejuela para atajar. Draco se había ido a vivir con aquella chica, Pattinson o Pakinson o lo que fuera, en realidad lo único que le importaba es que ella era una sangre limpia y tenía mucho dinero, por lo que era buen partido para su hijo.

A pesar de que él les había dicho que podían vivir en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco había decidido que vivir una temporada fuera de casa le sentaría bien; pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión. En realidad sabía que la chica le había suplicado que vivieran en otro sitio y él había accedido para no tener que escucharla. Ya había estado antes en su casa; un dúplex entre el centro y las afueras de la ciudad. Comparado con la casa en la que había pasado su niñez y adolescencia, una auténtica basura. Un cuchitril en medio de un edificio lleno de gente inmunda, muggles sobre todo.

Cuando al fin llegó a la verja por la que se entraba a la urbanización en la que se encontraba la casucha de su hijo, sacó un pañuelo de tela y lo interpuso entre su mano y la verja para poder abrirla sin tener que tocarla, a saber qué impurezas había en ella. Apenas se detuvo a mirar lo que le rodeaba, para él todo aquello era basura muggle, y eso no tenía cabida en su interés.

Sin soltar el pañuelo tocó al timbre y entró en el portal para subirse a una especie de caja de transporte. Marcó la quinta planta y esperó, mirando con repugnancia aquel inmundo cubículo al que los muggles llamaban ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió al rellano con elegancia. Tocó a la puerta dos veces, ni una más, y esperó a que le abrieran.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó la chica que le abrió, Pansy Parkinson.

Pasó por alto que la muchacha llevara nada más que una camisa, probablemente una de las de Draco, unas bragas y unos calcetines. Es más, entró en el dúplex apartándola de un leve empujón, sin apenas mirarla.

— ¿Está aquí Draco? —preguntó sin más, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una silla en la que sentarse.

—Está en la ducha, ahora sale—explicó ella, mientras le indicaba que la acompañara al salón—. Siéntese si quiere—ofreció, un tanto molesta, señalando un sillón de cuero negro.

Lucius Malfoy la ignoró completamente, lo único que le podía interesar de ella era un matrimonio de conveniencia y unos herederos del legado Malfoy, nada más. En algunas ocasiones se había visto obligado a tratar con sus padres, los Parkinson, pero sólo lo hacía por mera educación, porque su mujer había insistido en invitarlos a comer de vez en cuando.

Por su parte, Pansy se sentía molesta. Se asomó por la ventana y miró hacia la calle distraídamente, esperando con impaciencia a que Draco saliera de la ducha. ¿Es que todos los Malfoy se iban a comportar igual con ella? Odiaba que la ignoraran y creía que ese no era el trato que ella se merecía por parte de su suegro. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba convertirse en la esposa de Draco Malfoy, pasar el resto de su vida siendo una mujer de bien. Y esa idea la hacía sentirse afortunada. Aunque por otra parte, él últimamente se comportaba de forma extraña con ella, hacía tiempo que no la tocaba. Por más que ella le insistía, le hacía mimos e incluso le hacía bonitos regalos; él se seguía mostrando impasible, distante, frío. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ante Lucius Malfoy llevando únicamente una camisa y se sintió avergonzada. Aunque visto de otro modo, era la excusa perfecta para evitar la compañía de su futuro suegro.

—Voy a ver si Draco está ya listo anunció Pansy, saliendo del salón para ir a cambiarse a su habitación.

Una vez se hubo vestido, oyó la puerta del baño abrirse. Salió de la habitación apresuradamente y vio al rubio avanzando por el pasillo. Llevaba nada más que la toalla puesta y no puedo evitar quedarse mirándolo durante unos instantes apoyada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Llevaba la espalda aún mojada, marcando sus perfectos músculos. Caminaba con sus habituales aires de grandeza y eso hacía que le atrajera aún más. Cuando al fin volvió a la realidad, se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Lo cogió por el brazo y él se giró dirigiéndole una mirada que decía claramente _"¿Qué quieres ahora?"_.

—Ha venido tu padre—murmuró Pansy incómoda, se había percatado de la expresión del chico—. Está en el salón.

—Dile que ahora voy.

A regañadientes, Pansy volvió al salón a anunciarle a Lucius Malfoy que su hijo había ido a vestirse y que no tardaría en reunirse con ellos. Éste asintió vagamente, ignorándola de nuevo, a lo que ella se sentó en una silla, con cansancio y aburrimiento. No mucho más tarde, Draco hizo su entrada en el salón. Padre e hijo ignoraron a la chica, a pesar de que ella hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo Lucius secamente—. Hay algo que debes saber.

El rostro serio de su padre le indicó a Draco que se trataba de algo importante. Miró a Pansy unos segundos y se acercó a ella, que se levantó de su asiento, esperanzada.

—Déjanos a solas— enunció él—. No te incumbe lo que mi padre tenga que decirme—añadió antes de que ella le replicara.

Dolida, abandonó el salón y cerró la puerta cabizbaja, tratando de no mirar a ninguno de los Malfoy. Sin embargo, pegó la oreja contra la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación. Él podría decir lo que quisiera, que ella haría lo que le viniera en gana. Se estaba empezando a hartar de tanto secretismo, de que su propio novio no fuera capaz de contarle las cosas, de estar tan al margen de esa maldita familia y de que ese condenado apellido la despreciara tanto.

—Será mejor que te sientes—sugirió Lucius—, lo que tengo que decirte no va a sentarte bien.

—Adelante, te escucho—contestó Draco secamente, desanimado, mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba Pansy.

—Seré claro e iré directamente al grano—dijo Lucius llanamente—. Hijo, esta mañana ha venido la policía a verme. Es sobre tu madre.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Draco un tanto preocupado.

—Draco, tu madre murió ayer de madrugada. La encontraron tirada en la calle —dijo sin más, fríamente, como quien dice que va a llover.

Draco se quedó callado, incrédulo, disimulando que por poco se cae de la silla. No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía serlo. ¿Su madre? ¿Narcissa Malfoy muerta? No iba a creerlo, no podía, _no quería_ creerlo. Se levantó de un salto y le dio una fuerte patada a la silla en la que estaba sentado. Pero eso no era suficiente, así que la recogió y la estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndola añicos. Lo que más le perturbaba era la tranquilidad con la que su padre le había dado la noticia.

—Y a ti te da igual, ¿verdad? —le espetó a su padre.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso de mí?—rugió Lucius, levantándose bruscamente del sillón de cuero negro y acercándose a su hijo peligrosamente.

—No lo insinúo, lo afirmo— tentó Draco impetuosamente. Entonces su padre le propinó un golpe tan fuerte en el hombro con el bastón que, de no ser porque consiguió sujetarse a la mesa, le habría hecho caer al suelo.

—No te atrevas a desafiarme, Draco—amenazó su padre—. Sabes perfectamente que tu padre sabe guardar la compostura ante las dificultades— inquirió—. A ver cuándo empiezas a hacer tú lo mismo y dejas de comportarte como un crío pequeño. Eres un Malfoy— añadió solemne—, y los Malfoy nunca nos desmoronamos, los Malfoy no lloramos como todas esas alimañazas muggles, los Malfoy _nunca_ nos rendimos—esperó a que su hijo se recuperara del golpe para continuar hablando—. Mañana es el entierro, a las 12 y media en la Mansión. No faltes, porque ahora me tengo que marchar, pero aquí no ha acabado la conversación. Tengo planes para ti. Hasta mañana—se despidió secamente.

Y dicho esto abandonó la estancia, topándose con Pansy al otro lado de la puerta del salón. La miró con desprecio y se volvió para mirar a tu hijo.

—Por cierto, la próxima vez le dices a tu novia que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas—dijo irónicamente.

Y dicho esto se marchó con paso aristocrático del dúplex, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia, quizá pensando en esos misteriosos planes que tenía para su hijo.

Una vez oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, Draco dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por sus pálidas mejillas. Le odiaba. Odiaba a su padre más que a nadie en el mundo en ese momento. ¿Qué demonios era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer para no haber estado al lado de su madre en todo momento? Aunque sabía que Lucius Malfoy no era de esos maridos. Se mesó el pelo desesperadamente, tan fuerte que hasta le dolía, pero no le importó. Pansy se acercó a él discretamente y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Lo había escuchado absolutamente todo y pensó que tal vez necesitaría consuelo. Pero se equivocó, él la ladeó bruscamente.

—Ahora no, déjame solo—dijo Draco con voz ronca.

—Pero Draco… no te lo guardes para ti solo, no quiero verte así, deja que te ayude—contestó Pansy con voz suplicante. Sabía que estaba dolido, pero no soportaba que estuviera tan triste.

— ¿Estás sorda? Te he dicho que te largues, ¿y cómo cojones se supone que me ibas a ayudar? —espetó él con furia, carente de tacto. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿Es que no lo entendía? Quería que se largara. Que ella y el resto de mundo se fueran a la mierda. No quería ver a nadie y punto, ¿tan difícil era de entender o qué?

—Por favor, no me hables así—dijo Pansy, llorosa. Y esa era una de las cosas que más molestaban a Draco Malfoy en todo el mundo.

— ¡Que te largues, joder! ¡Que no quiero hablar con nadie, ni ver a nadie! ¿Lo entiendes? —exclamó totalmente fuera de sí.

—Está bien—concedió ella, a punto de llorar—. Me largo, pero me largo para siempre—añadió. Estaba muy dolida y no iba a seguir consintiendo que la tratara tan mal. Sí, era muy dolorosa la noticia que había recibido, pero ella sólo quería darle consuelo, tratar de hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Y la idea de irse era algo a lo que había estado dando vueltas con bastante frecuencia últimamente.

—Sí, será lo mejor—contestó él, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó ella. Un solo _"No te vayas, Pansy"_ habría bastado para que abandonara sus ideas de marcharse y no volver. Pero no, en el fondo sabía que él no lo haría. Él no dijo nada, por lo que ella dio por sentado que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar—. Tu silencio responde por ti. Lo siento mucho, he fracasado, sólo quería hacer que te sintieras mejor, pero no lo he conseguido porque tú no me dejas—añadió mientras cientos de lágrimas brotaban por sus oscuros ojos —. Nunca me dejas…—añadió— Adiós, Draco, espero que todo te vaya bien y… lo siento mucho por Narcissa.

Por un instante Draco sintió ganas de abrazar a Pansy. Un instante que duró los pocos segundos que tardó la chica en irse de allí, sin siquiera recoger sus cosas. No era la primera vez que se marchaba, pero sabía que esta vez era verdad que no iba a volver. Él la había machacado tanto en tan poco tiempo… Pero era mejor así. En todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de sentir ni siquiera un poco de cariño por ella, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Le daba igual si se iba con otro, le importaba un bledo si era feliz o desdichada, pero en fin… también era capaz de admitir que estaría mejor sin él.

* * *

Hermione ya no sabía ni dónde estaba. Aquella mañana la habían drogado numerosas veces. La había llevado a una sala parecida a la habitación en la que se había despertado y la habían atado a una silla. Había sido horrible. Cada vez que se quejaba, alguno de los guardias que la habían arrastrado hasta allí le asestaba un fuerte golpe que la dejaba atontada. Si lloraba, otro golpe. Toda la mañana inyectándole fármacos uno tras otro, sin descanso. Tan sólo le habían dado de comer para mantenerla viva. Un trozo de pan seco y otro golpe, por suplicar que le dieran comida.

Y ahora volvía a la habitación. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera inyección o primera pastilla —ya ni recordaba que había sido lo primero— cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban experimentando con ella. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Dos hombres la arrastraban por los pasillos de aquella especie de clínica. Apenas notaba los tirones, tan solo quería tumbarse. Se detuvieron en seco y pudo levantar la cabeza, necesitaba orientarse, encontrar algún punto de referencia. Al lado de la puerta había un cartel que rezaba _Habitación 201_.

Tiraron de ella por última vez y la arrojaron bruscamente a la cama, haciendo que Hermione casi se golpeara contra el cabecero de la camilla. Al darse cuenta de ello, los dos hombres rieron brevemente. Después, tomaron unas correas y la sujetaron minuciosamente a la cama, para que no se pudiera mover.

—Por cierto, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, esto está insonorizado y nadie te va a oír—le informó uno de los hombres, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Una vez estuvo segura de que la puerta estaba cerrada y no había nadie más que ella en la habitación, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía humillada, desorientada y lo peor de todo es que no sabía ni por qué estaba allí, ni cómo iba a salir de allí. La magia quedaba descartada, era obvio que le habían quitado la varita. Tras un rato de gritos y llantos, calló rendida de agotamiento. Lo más seguro es que el día siguiente fuera igual de duro.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, espero que os haya gustado igual que a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


	2. Sendero del descanso, número 27

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Antes de empezar, voy a recapitular un poco: Hermione ha despertado en una habitación atada y no recuerda lo que le ha sucedido, mientras tanto, por las noticias muggles aparece que ha tenido un accidente y se la cree muerta. Por otra parte, Lucius le ha dicho a Draco que su madre está muerta y que tiene un trabajo para él. Después discute con Pansy y rompe con ella.

Y sin más dilación, ¡os dejo con el capítulo!

**2. Sendero del descanso, número 27**

—Nada, aún no la han encontrado—dijo Harry con abatimiento al llegar a casa, sentándose junto con Ginny y Jeremy en el salón.

El chico había pasado allí la noche, pues ni Harry ni Ginny habían querido dejarlo volver a su casa solo, sin _ella_. Habían estado en vela durante casi toda la noche, soltando algún que otro sollozo de vez en cuando. Jeremy había acabado quedándose dormido del agotamiento, aunque hubiera preferido no volver a despertarse. Desde que se había levantado aquella mañana, no había dado ninguna muestra de actividad. Se había limitado a continuar sentado en el sofá verde botella de la familia Black, cabizbajo y silencioso, sin mirar a nadie. Ni siquiera había desayunado, por más que Ginny hubiera intentado hacerle comer un par de tostadas con margarina y una taza de té. Ya no quería nada de esa vida, sólo quería permanecer sentado en aquel sofá, esperando la muerte.

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana recibieron la visita de Molly y Arthur Weasley. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, sujetando un pañuelo con el que se sonaba la roja nariz repetidamente, y tenía unos grandísimos surcos acompañados de unas profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos. El señor Weasley, a pesar de su aspecto sereno, estaba totalmente pálido y con el rostro totalmente desencajado.

—Ya nos hemos enterado de la horrible noticia, Ron ha venido hace un rato a comunicárnoslo—explicó Arthur, con voz trémula, mientras se acercaba a Jeremy—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia. El chico no contestó, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a quien le hablaba. El resto del mundo era ajeno a él—. Molly y yo vamos a ir a ver a los señores Granger, necesitan apoyo, hemos venido porque quizá querríais venir con nosotros.

Harry y Ginny asintieron y levantaron a Jeremy del sofá entre los dos, tomaron sus abrigos y en silencio siguieron a los Weasley. Puesto que los Granger eran muggles y vivían en un barrio muggle, fueron hasta su casa en un coche que había conseguido el señor Weasley.

—Papá, ¿Ron no viene? —preguntó Ginny.

—Ha preferido quedarse en casa, dice que no tiene ganas de ver a nadie—explicó el señor Weasley, poniendo mucha atención al tráfico.

Durante los veinte minutos que duró el trayecto, ninguno dijo nada más. La felicidad no tenía cabida dentro de ese coche. Jeremy estuvo mirando fijamente por la ventanilla desde que salieron de Grimmauld Place hasta que llegaron a casa de los Granger, inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de ahogarse en su tristeza. Estacionaron el coche en una ancha calle de un barrio residencial, en frente de una acogedora casita de piedra. Cruzaron la verja del jardín y tocaron a la puerta. Un hombre de estatura mediana, con entradas, pelo negro y ojos oscuros fue quien les abrió. Estaba pálido y, al igual que ellos, tenía un semblante entristecido y ojeroso. Se trataba de John Granger, el padre de Hermione.

—Buenos días, usted debe ser el señor Granger—aventuró Harry—. Éramos amigos de Hermione, ¿podemos pasar?

El señor Granger se apartó para dejarlos pasar y los condujo hacia el salón, dónde estaba Jean Granger, su mujer, con la misma expresión que él en el rostro. La estancia era muy acogedora y cálida, no estaba excesivamente decorada pero tenía su toque humilde, algo que la hacía especial. La señora Granger se encontraba junto a la ventana, mirando al exterior con un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, como si esperara ver a Hermione de un momento a otro. El señor Granger indicó a sus invitados que tomaran asiento y se acercó a su mujer para apartarla tiernamente de la ventana y echar las cortinas.

—Vamos, querida, sabes que no sirve de nada—dijo con dulzura, guiándola hacia un sillón con un estampado de flores—. Pensábamos que erais la policía, dijeron que pasarían a tomar declaraciones—explicó a los presentes, al momento, sonó el timbre. — Oh, deben ser ellos.

El señor Granger abrió la puerta casi con desesperación y dejó pasar a un hombre alto y robusto y a una mujer joven y menuda. Era la policía, tal y como había previsto.

—Tomen asiento, por favor—indicó John, acercándoles una silla a cada uno. Pero los policías no se sentaron. La mujer permaneció apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón y el chico echó un vistazo a la estancia.

—Vaya, no esperaba tanta gente, ¿por casualidad se encuentra aquí Jeremy Meyer? Hemos ido a su casa primero pero no estaba allí—. El aludido levantó la cabeza y miró al agente con aire desvaído—Si no le importa, quisiéramos que fuera el primero en tomar declaración, ¿me indica dónde podríamos estar en privado, señor Granger?

—Sí, por supuesto, acompáñenme — pidió John amablemente. Los dos agentes y Jeremy pasaron delante de él, los condujo hacia la cocina y les ofreció asiento.

—Muchas gracias, perdone que no nos hayamos presentado. Yo soy el agente Stinson y ella es la agente Smith. ¿Sería tan amable de prepararnos algo de café? Llevamos toda la noche en el lugar del accidente, como imaginará estamos algo cansados.

—Sí, claro

Tanto la policía como Jeremy permanecieron en silencio mientras el señor Granger preparaba el café. El agente Stinson se sentó en frente de Jeremy, el cual permanecía cabizbajo, pero tranquilo. La chica estaba de pie, al lado de su compañero, sosteniendo una libreta y un bolígrafo para tomar las declaraciones. Una vez hecho el café, el señor Granger ofreció dos grandes tazas a los agentes y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Si le parece, podemos empezar — anunció Stinson después de darle un gran sorbo a su taza. Jeremy lo miró levemente y asintió —. Responda claramente a las preguntas y le recuerdo que esto no es un interrogatorio, por lo que no tiene por qué responder a todo si no lo desea. Sin embargo, agradeceríamos que nos diera toda la información posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—musitó Jeremy.

—Entonces empecemos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la señorita Granger?

—Ayer por la mañana, se marcha a trabajar sobre las 8 y no vuelve hasta tarde, al anochecer.

—¿En qué trabaja? — preguntó el agente.

—Pues… ¿me creería si le dijera que no lo sé exactamente? —dijo Jeremy con desconcierto.

—Es un poco difícil de creer, la verdad, pero necesitamos saberlo.

—Es una especie de periodista de investigación, pero… más secreto y peligroso, no sé si me entiende. Sobre el trabajo nunca me suele contar nada y yo no insisto demasiado, respeto su decisión.

—Entiendo. Y dígame, ¿habíais discutido últimamente?

—No, no solemos discutir, de hecho…—Jeremy tragó saliva, se le empezaba a hacer dificultoso contestar a las preguntas—íbamos a casarnos, nos habíamos comprometido hacía unos días. Y aunque hubiéramos discutido, no es propio de ella irse sin avisar, siempre que se retrasa me llama para que no me preocupe.

—¿Me puede decir dónde se encontraba usted ayer entre las ocho de la tarde y la medianoche?

—Estaba en casa, esperándola, tenía la cena lista para cuando volviera—contestó con un nudo en el pecho, recordando lo nervioso que había estado esperándola y lo mucho que le dolió decidir acostarse sin que ella hubiera vuelto. Y lo mal que había pasado la noche, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera ser ella abriendo la puerta de la calle.

—¿Puede alguien confirmarlo? —inquirió Stinson con desconfianza.

—Por desgracia no, estuve solo toda la tarde.

— Entiendo… ¿y por casualidad no…? — pero no pudo formular la pregunta porque le sonó el móvil justo en ese instante —. Disculpe, en seguida estoy con usted — se justificó antes de responder a la llamada —. Ajá. Sí. ¿De verdad? Vale, vamos para allá. Lo siento, pero debemos irnos, acompáñenos al salón, por favor.

Jeremy suspiró aliviado y siguió a los agentes. Le había dado la impresión de que trataban de inculparlo de algo, ¿pero de qué? Si él nunca le haría daño, ni siquiera un pequeño empujón, la quería demasiado como para dañarla, era totalmente incapaz. Y ella era tan buena con él…

—Acaban de informarnos de que han llegado al lugar del accidente los del laboratorio, así que nos tenemos que marchar, volveremos en cuanto tengamos noticias, buenos días—anunció el agente Stinson asomándose al salón, donde estaba el resto de seres queridos de Hermione.

Y dicho esto, el señor Granger acompañó a la pareja de policías a la puerta y se marcharon. Se quedó unos segundos mirando cómo se subían al coche, arrancaban y finalmente desaparecían al final de la calle. Suspiró y se quedó pensativo, ¿habrían encontrado algo? ¿Tendrían más información de la que parecía? Lo único que les habían dicho a él y a su mujer el día anterior era que su hija había tenido un accidente brutal con el coche, pero en los rostros de los agentes había algo que les hacía pensar que no les estaban contando toda la verdad. Tan pronto como salió de sus pensamientos se dirigió al salón con los demás, sin decir ninguno de ellos absolutamente nada. Las palabras sobraban, sin embargo era agradable tener compañía.

* * *

Mansión Malfoy, doce y cuarto de la mañana. Lucius Malfoy miraba por la ventana del hall ansioso, ¿dónde se habría metido su hijo? A pesar de que el funeral no comenzaría hasta las doce y media, esperaba que su hijo tuviera la decencia de presentarse antes.

Ya estoy aquí—musitó una voz ronca detrás suya.

Era Draco, ¿cuándo había llegado? Es más, ¿qué demonios le había pasado? La respuesta parecía obvia, ya que su hijo se tambaleaba levemente, estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía unas notables ojeras en los ojos. Y ese olor a whisky barato…

—¿Qué formas son estas de llegar? —preguntó Lucius bruscamente.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está quién? —dijo Lucius desorientado.

—Mamá, dónde está su ataúd, no pienso quedarme aquí, sólo he venido a despedirme de ella y a ver qué es ese plan tan secreto que tienes para mí—explicó con sorna.

—Ahora no, tiene que ser después del funeral, debes quedarte a recibir las condolencias de los invitados.

—¿Es que no me has oído? —Preguntó Draco amenazante—Quiero verla y después de que me cuentes qué es eso tan importante me largaré.

—Está bien—concedió Lucius —, te llevaré a dónde está, pero no te marcharás hasta que el funeral acabe.

Draco asintió sin ganas de discutir y siguió a su padre por el hall hasta el salón, allí subieron por las escaleras y giraron a la derecha, hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados. Cuando Lucius abrió la puerta, Draco trató de entrar a la estancia, pero su padre lo detuvo, indicándole con un gesto y una fría mirada que lo viera desde lejos. Sintió ganas de propinarle un puñetazo, correr hacia el ataúd y abrazar el rígido cuerpo de su madre, pero se contuvo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y lo vio: un ataúd de roble totalmente cerrado. ¿Y su madre? Lo que él quería era verla por última vez.

—¿Por qué está cerrado?—preguntó Draco con desconfianza.

—Está totalmente desfigurada—explicó Lucius con una mueca cínica de tristeza—no puedo consentir que la veas en ese estado.

—Me da igual cómo esté, quiero verla—dijo Draco desafiante.

—He dicho que no—sentenció Lucius cerrando la puerta de golpe—, tenemos que ir al jardín, con los demás.

"Como quieras" pensó Draco. Ya hallaría la forma de ver a su madre luego, su padre no podría impedirlo. Tanto secretismo le daba más ganas de verla, pensaba que su padre le ocultaba algo e iba a averiguar qué era costara lo que costara. Le daba igual lo desfigurada que su madre pudiera estar, si así era quería venganza, saber qué le había pasado y torturar hasta la muerte al cabronazo que le había hecho eso. Y por supuesto quería decirle adiós a ella y no a un trozo de madera perfectamente barnizado.

Al llegar al jardín lo que vio le pareció vergonzoso. Parecía más una fiesta que un funeral. Catering, mesa de buffet, adornos por todas partes y ni una sola corona de flores. ¡Qué desfachatez! ¿Qué tenía su padre en la cabeza? Y encima los invitados entablaban animadas conversaciones. Tuvo el impulso de destrozar toda la decoración, pisotear los tentempiés y gritarle a todos que se largaran. Ni siquiera había indicios de que fueran a bajar el ataúd de su madre al jardín. De pronto distinguió entre la vergonzosamente animada multitud una cabellera negra que conocía bien. Era Pansy, la cual se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio.

—Hola Draco, hola señor Malfoy — saludó—. Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?—preguntó tímidamente, sintiendo en todo su ser la mirada fría y desaprobadora de Lucius — por favor — insistió.

—Como quieras—concedió el chico, alejándose de su padre con Pansy.

Caminaron a través del jardín hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque relativamente apartado de la multitud. Había un banco en el que la chica se sentó, Draco hizo lo mismo y esperó a que ella hablara.

—Bueno yo… —empezó a decir Pansy—hay algo que quisiera darte— enunció. Draco iba a intervenir pero la chica lo detuvo, tal vez él pensara que ella iba a besarle, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir jamás. La chica tiró de una cadenita de oro que llevaba colgada al cuello y una vez Draco pudo verla mejor, Pansy se desprendió de ella. La cadenita llevaba un pequeño colgante con forma de narciso, en el centro de la flor había una piedra preciosa color verde, muy brillante—. Hace mucho tiempo que tu madre me la regaló, me explicó que era de una tatarabuela suya, también llamada Narcissa Black y que se la regalaron el día que nació. Había pertenecido a todas las niñas de la familia Black que se llamaran Narcissa. Me hizo prometer que la guardaría bien, ya que significaba mucho para ella, pero… —tomó una de las manos del chico, la abrió, depositó en ella la cadenita y la cerró—creo que deberías tenerla tú y no yo.

Draco se quedó mirando el puño cerrado en el que la chica había depositado el colgante unos instantes, después miró a Pansy, cuyo rostro denotaba una mezcla de simpatía y ternura. No supo qué decir, con lo mal que la había tratado y aún así ella tuvo ese detalle con él.

—Gracias, Pansy—dijo solamente—, ¿te importa dejarme solo?—preguntó.

La chica asintió y volvió con el resto de invitados, preguntándose si era un sollozo lo que había oído mientras se alejaba de Draco. El chico permaneció cabizbajo en el banco, apretando fuerte el colgante contra su mano. Había significado mucho para su madre aquella joya y ahora era probablemente lo único que tenía de ella, pues no pensaba que su padre le dejaría llevarse alguna pertenencia suya. Sollozaba entrecortadamente y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba llorando. Eso empeoró el dolor de cabeza que tenía, se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y no alcanzaba a distinguir entre la sobriedad y la embriaguez. Respiró pausadamente y, cuando se hubo calmado, se puso la cadena en el cuello, la escondió bajo su camisa y volvió con los demás.

Apenas medió palabra alguna con ninguno de los invitados, ni siquiera con su propio padre; aquello le parecía una desfachatez. ¿Pero qué clase de funeral era aquel? Ni siquiera estaba ahí el ataúd. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Estaba su madre realmente tan desfigurada como para que resultara tan desagradable verla? Eso era algo que estaba dispuesto a averiguar cuanto antes. Su padre lo miraba intermitentemente, ¿acaso lo estaba vigilando? Seguramente sí, Lucius Malfoy era un hombre perspicaz y seguramente sabría que Draco tenía la intención de volver a la habitación de invitados en cualquier momento, así que al chico no le quedó más remedio que disimular, ir de aquí para allá sin prestar mucha atención a las personas que estaban allí hasta que por fin encontró su oportunidad.

Un viejo amigo interrumpió la activa vigilancia de Lucius para darle sus condolencias, fue el momento que Draco aprovechó para escabullirse sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Qué buen día hace, ¿no te parece?— dijo el hombre, el cual recibía el nombre de Berguer.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo— afirmó Lucius.

—¿Le has dicho ya eso al chico?—preguntó Berguer directamente.

—No, esperaré a que todos se marchen y le daré la dirección del lugar.

—Está bien, pero explícale todo cuanto antes. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?— preguntó Berguer con curiosidad.

—Está… — pero Draco ya no estaba en el jardín—Disculpa, ahora vengo.

Entró en la mansión casi corriendo, desesperado. Si Draco descubría que… ¡No! ¡Jamás! Nunca lo averiguaría. ¿Es que no podía limitarse a obedecerle como un buen hijo y ya está? Pero no, claro, él tenía que actuar por su cuenta, a expensas de lo que él quería. Cruzó el hall apresuradamente, agradeció que nadie lo acompañara. Hacía tiempo que Draco le desobedecía y eso era algo que iba a cambiar fuera como fuera. Quizá no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para los planes que él tenía… pero al menos así podría tenerlo controlado. Llegó casi sin aliento a la habitación de invitados y abrió la puerta tranquilamente, por si acaso. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que Draco estaba simplemente sentado en frente del ataúd, rozándolo levemente con los dedos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lucius bruscamente.

—No… no he sido capaz de abrirlo si es a eso a lo que te refieres—aseguró Draco cabizbajo—. Sólo quería decirle un último adiós antes de marcharme—dijo con aflicción, levantándose.

—¿Te vas ya? Bueno, en ese caso toma—dijo Lucius tendiéndole un papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Draco con desconfianza.

—Pone el sitio y la hora donde debes estar esta tarde, no falles—explicó Lucius, muy serio.

—De acuerdo—asintió Draco, guardándose el papel en el bolsillo, sin siquiera mirarlo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación para abandonar la mansión, pero su padre lo cogió del brazo.

—Una última cosa, en ese sitio hay muggles, así que ni se te ocurra ir utilizando la Aparición, ¿entendido? —Advirtió y su hijo asintió con la cabeza—. Vamos, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Padre e hijo bajaron las escaleras en silencio, hasta la puerta del hall. Sin apenas mirar a su padre, Draco se marchó de la casa tranquilamente. Lucius observó a su hijo avanzar hasta la verja que daba a la calle y una vez allí, lo vio desaparecerse. Sabía que él iba a estar allí, sería cuando le explicaría en qué consistía aquel trabajo que debía desempeñar. Estaba seguro de que realizaría su misión adecuadamente, cumpliendo todas las expectativas que él tenía. También sabía que su hijo volvería a obedecerle, pues no había sido capaz de abrir el ataúd de Narcissa. Lo que no sabía es que eso era mentira, porque Draco _sí_ había abierto el ataúd, apenas unos segundos antes de que él entrara… y lo había encontrado totalmente vacío.

* * *

Aquel día fue para Hermione igual de horrible que el anterior. Otra vez la habían llevado a aquella sala, la habían atado y la habían vuelto a drogar repetidamente. Solamente había pasado día y medio en aquel lugar y se sentía como si llevara años. Día y medio de drogas, golpes, humillaciones y después, vuelta a la habitación insonorizada, donde gritaba hasta que se dormía. Cuanto más pensaba en qué podía haber hecho ella para que la llevaran allí, más se frustraba. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién podía odiarla tanto? ¿Quién podría desear algo tan terrible para ella? Quizá su trabajo la había metido en apuros, pero no sabía si estaba justo en el sitio en el que quería entrar.

No recordaba casi nada o quizá le daba igual. Se acordaba de que estaba realizando una investigación muy secreta antes de acabar allí, pero nada más. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había estado buscando y, por supuesto, tampoco sabía si lo había encontrado.

La única medida que había encontrado para tratar de escapar era intentar hacer magia sin querer, como hacían los niños pequeños cuando se enfadaban o deseaban mucho algo, quizá, tal y como había hecho Harry hace muchísimo tiempo con todo un ventanal, ella podría haber hecho desaparecer las cuerdas que la ataban a la cama y escapar por la ventana. Pero no, la drogaban demasiado y no la alimentaban lo suficiente como para que eso resultara efectivo. Entre grito y grito había intentado la telekinesia con las cuerdas, pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada y tampoco estaba muy segura de que los magos pudieran hacer eso.

Y todo eso sólo podía hacerlo por la noche, en la "seguridad" de "su habitación", cuando los guardias dejaban de vigilarla, ya que en la habitación donde le suministraban fármacos la conectaban a un aparato que medía su actividad cerebral. Y toda actividad cerebral que no tuviera que ver con ninguna de las drogas significaba un golpe.

—¡Deja de pensar de una vez!—le gritaban.

Como si eso fuera posible para ella.

* * *

—Sendero del descanso, número veintisiete, las cinco y media—recitó Draco leyendo el papel que le había dado Lucius—. Pues aquí me tienes, padre.

El chico se había aparecido al final de la calle, en contra de la advertencia de su padre y bajó la calle a pie, hasta detenerse frente a una verja, comprobando que se encontraba en el sitio indicado. Intentó cruzarla, pero estaba bloqueada. En el lado derecho de ésta había un telefonillo, sabía muy bien para qué servía ya que en el apartamento que Pansy y él habían comprado también los tenían. Pulsó el botón y esperó a que alguien le atendiera. Respondió una voz de mujer.

—Centro de Salud Mental Sendero del Descanso, ¿en qué puedo atenderle? —preguntó la chica.

—Verá, había quedado aquí con una persona, abra la puerta—contestó Draco hoscamente.

—¿Cómo dice? No puedo abrirle la puerta a nadie que no esté autorizado, lo siento, señor, buenas tardes—respondió la voz.

"Gilipollas" pensó Draco antes de tocar al telefonillo dos veces seguidas, con insistencia. Otra vez la voz de la mujer.

—Oiga, ya le he dicho que no puede pasar, márchese, por favor—insistió la chica.

—No me ha entendido, señorita—dijo Draco con impaciencia—, he quedado aquí con una persona, lo cual me autoriza a entrar, así que ábrame la puerta, YA.

—Disculpe, señor, pero está siendo muy maleducado. Váyase, no va a entrar aquí y menos con esas maneras, buenas tardes y adiós.

"Maldita sea" pensó Draco dándole un golpe al telefonillo. Respiró hondo tres veces y tocó de nuevo. Impaciente, insistiendo, si no le abrían al menos esperaba ser molesto, muy molesto, no se movería de allí hasta que no entrara en el edificio.

Mientras tanto, dentro del edificio, concretamente en el hall, sonaba el timbre repetidamente. La mujer que se encargaba de atenderlo cambió su mueca de molestia por una de altivez y empezó a limarse las uñas, ignorando totalmente a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la verja. De repente irrumpió en el hall un hombre alto, de pelo largo y rubio, ojos grises y fríos como el hielo, de porte elegante, cuya expresión en la cara denotaba enfado. Él era Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no abres? —Rugió a la recepcionista, a la que se le cayó la lima al suelo del susto— Seguro que es mi hijo—supuso acercándose a la pantalla que correspondía a la cámara de seguridad que grababa la verja. Ahí estaba Draco, tocando con insistencia—. Es él— dijo, pero la chica se quedó mirándolo—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Abre, imbécil!

—¡Sí, en seguida! —se apresuró la chica, pulsando el botón que abría la verja rápidamente.

"Estúpidos muggles" pensó Lucius dedicándole una mueca de asco a la recepcionista. En tan sólo unos instantes, su hijo estaba delante de él, observando la estancia con curiosidad. El hall era amplio, el techo y las paredes eran completamente blancas, pulcras, la puerta de entrada era de roble y la habitación no tenía ni una sola ventana. Draco veía personas en los pasillos que daban al hall, unas, que se veían alegres y joviales, llevaban camisetas y pantalones blancos; acompañaban a otras personas que parecían mustias y sin vida, caminaban como zombis, y llevaban andrajosos camisones desgastados, que posiblemente antes eran blancos, pero lucían grisáceos, sucios, harapientos. A los lados de cada pasillo había cientos de puertas de metal, todas ellas numeradas.

—Buenas tardes, hijo—dijo Lucius esbozando una sonrisa—. Acompáñame, tengo unas cuantas cosas que explicarte.

—¿Quién demonios me ha atendido al telefonillo?—preguntó Draco molesto.

—Es sólo una muggle—contestó Lucius poniendo cara de asco—. Sígueme, primero quiero presentarte a alguien.

Y padre e hijo se perdieron por el largo pasillo.

* * *

—No puede ser—decía un hombre en la oscuridad de la noche —. No puede ser —repetía casi con desesperación mientras observaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, en el cual se había producido un accidente.

Estaba allí, totalmente solo, buscando huellas, incoherencias y cualquier cosa que le demostrara que aquello no había sido un accidente. Y, después de haberse pasado toda la tarde allí, después de que la policía y otros investigadores se fueran, por fin había encontrado lo que andaba buscando. Sacó fotos, hizo numerosos cálculos, usó luz ultravioleta, aparatos de alta tecnología que pudieran analizar cualquier muestra de ADN, cualquier compuesto, cualquier prueba. Y al fin, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que, o bien había sido un asesinato, o bien la chica o alguien más había fingido su muerte. Pero ¿quién? ¿Por qué? De momento, había un informe que tenía que hacer.

—Buenas noches, ¿es usted el doctor Johnson? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿quién es usted? —preguntó el doctor Johnson desconfiado, pues sólo veía la silueta de aquella mujer, delgada y esbelta, pero no su cara.

—Me mandan del laboratorio para ver cómo está, ¿ha descubierto algo?

—Pues no me han dado ningún aviso. ¿Quién es? ¿Con quién hablo? Déjeme verla—insistió el doctor con desconfianza.

La mujer dio varios pasos hacia él, de modo que la luz de la luna pudiera iluminarla. La muchacha tenía la piel muy clara, su cara era delgada, ojos color gris claro, muy claro, casi blancos, labios carnosos, su cabello azabache llegaba hasta la cintura, desembocando en varios tirabuzones, y su nariz era casi perfecta. Llevaba un vestido negro de manga larga, que le cubría los pies y una elegante capa —también negra— sobre los hombros. La belleza personificada, según le pareció al doctor.

—Perdone, no quise asustarlo—se disculpó la chica, con voz aterciopelada—. Mi nombre es Rose, como ya he dicho, me mandan del laboratorio—explicó. Notó como el doctor Johnson se calmaba— ¿Ha descubierto algo?

—Oh, sí, tras hacer montones de cálculos, tomar muestras aquí y allá, analizarlas y volverlas a analizar, he llegado a una conclusión — enunció el doctor, haciendo una pausa para darle dramatismo a la noticia.

—¿Y qué ha encontrado?—preguntó Rose inocentemente.

—Esto no ha sido un accidente, el ángulo en el que supuestamente salió disparada la chica no coincide, ni siquiera hay muestras de ADN en el parabrisas, por lo que nadie pudo salir despedido por él. Mire, acérquese—invitó el doctor acercándose al coche— ¿Ve que ni siquiera hay sangre? —indicó el doctor, enfocando con una linterna el enorme hueco que había en el parabrisas y rodeándolo con el dedo— también… un momento, le voy a enseñar una cosa.

El doctor se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del coche. La chica, a su espalda, sacó rápidamente un palo largo y delgado de una de las mangas del vestido y se lo puso al doctor Johnson en la espalda.

—No se mueva—exigió la chica.

—Por favor, no dispare—suplicó el doctor asustado, creyendo que lo apuntaban con una pistola— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Rose?

—Que mantenga la boca cerrada, usted no ha descubierto nada esta noche. Y no me llamo Rose, mi verdadero nombre es Monika, pero eso en realidad no importa, porque usted no se lo va a contar a nadie—dijo la chica resueltamente.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo, ¡la verdad debe salir a la luz! —insistió el doctor Johnson, temblando de miedo.

—De eso nada, es más, usted hará todo lo que yo le diga, ¿entendido?

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Máteme si quiere!

—¿Matarle? ¿Usted está loco? No voy a matarle, pero si no quiere colaborar, quizá su esposa sufra un pequeño accidente… o quizá su hijo.

—¡Yo no tengo esposa! ¡Ni hijos!—chilló el doctor desesperado.

—Miente—sentenció la chica, esbozando una sonrisa macabra—. Está bien, no me queda otro remedio que…

El doctor tembló de nuevo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los labios y cerró fuerte los puños, clavando sus pequeñas uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—… _¡Imperio!_

Ahora el doctor estaba bajo su total control.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero haberlo dejado interesante y que os haya gustado el capítulo :). Como ya he dicho, intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, así que, ¡hasta el próximo!

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


	3. Sospechas

¡Hola a todos! Para empezar, igual que en el otro capítulo, voy a resumir: para empezar se fueron los señores Weasley, Ginny, Harry y Jeremy a casa de los Granger y allí ha llegado la policía y ha interrogado a Jeremy, dándole la impresión de que sospechaban de él. Por otro lado, se ha celebrado el funeral de Narcissa en un ambiente bastante animado. Allí, Pansy le ha dado a Draco un colgante que era de su madre; y después Draco ha subido a ver el ataúd de su madre y ha descubierto que está vacío (aunque le ha dicho a su padre que no lo ha abierto). Por su parte, aparece un tal Berguer en escena que parece estar también implicado en el trabajo que le encomienda Lucius a Draco. De otro modo, resulta que el trabajo es ni más ni menos que en un centro de salud mental muggle. También hemos visto que no paran de drogar a Hermione y se lo están haciendo pasar bastante mal. Y por último, el científico que lleva el caso (el doctor Johnson) ha descubierto que eso no ha sido un accidente, pero entonces ha llegado una tal Monika y le ha echado un imperio. ¿Qué podrá derivar de esto?

¡Os dejo con el capítulo!

**Capítulo 3. Sospechas**

Ginny había pasado el día entero dándole vueltas a la noticia del accidente de Hermione, cuanto más lo pensaba, más dudas le aparecían. No fue hasta la noche, a la hora de acostarse, cuando decidió contarle a Harry lo que pensaba.

—¿Sabes, Harry? He estado pensando mucho sobre todo este asunto de Hermione…—le dijo directamente, una vez se habían metido los dos en la cama para dormir.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —preguntó él.

—Todo esto me parece muy raro—enunció—. Quiero decir, quizá hemos dramatizado un poco al escuchar la noticia. Puede que al fin y al cabo no esté muerta—explicó—. Además, ¿desde cuándo dan una noticia de ese calibre por la tele sin antes ir la policía a hablar con los allegados de la víctima? ¿No hubiera sido más normal que aquella noche hubiera ido la policía a casa de Jeremy a hacerle preguntas?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?—preguntó Harry, curioso. Las preguntas de Ginny tenían bastante sentido.

—Pues que creo que en realidad no ha sido un accidente y que Hermione debe estar en alguna parte—afirmó—. Me da la sensación de que todo esto es para que todo el mundo piense a toda costa que está muerta.

—Lo cierto es que a mi también me ha dado esa sensación—dijo Harry—. Ha sucedido todo por vía muggle, en el mundo mágico ni siquiera se ha mencionado. Es todo muy extraño… quizá hayamos dramatizado demasiado, sí…

Entonces Ginny se levantó de la cama y se sentó al escritorio que tenían en la habitación. Cogió papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Es hora de que los magos entremos en acción. Voy a enviar una lechuza a El Profeta para que publiquen que ha desaparecido.

Una vez hubo acabado, ató la carta a la pata de Pig, la envió a la redacción del periódico y se fue a dormir más tranquila que en días anteriores. La situación era muy, pero que muy rara, y en ese momento se negaba a aceptar que una de sus mejores amigas estaba muerta.

* * *

La noticia fue publicada a primera hora de la mañana en todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico. Hermione era una persona bastante reconocida por su trabajo de investigación. Todos sabían que se dedicaba a desenmascarar sobre todo actividades ilegales y lo hacía de forma exitosa en la mayoría de los casos. Apareció en primera página en todas las publicaciones, con una foto suya que ocupaba una cuarta parte de la portada. Así que cuando Draco estaba desayunando, no pudo evitar escupir el primer sorbo de café encima del periódico de turno.

¿Granger desaparecida? Leyó la noticia entera rápidamente, en ella decían que los muggles la habían dado por muerta en un accidente de tráfico, pero que el cuerpo aún no había aparecido. Entonces pensó en la aparente muerte de su madre y en el ataúd vacío y relacionó ambas desapariciones. No podía ser una coincidencia, era todo muy extraño. Estaba completamente convencido de que las dos estaban vivas, pero ¿quién tenía interés en que pensaran todos que estaban muertas? ¿Qué relación tenían estos hechos? Entre el accidente de Granger y la noticia de que su madre había muerto había un margen, si cabe, de menos de veinticuatro horas. Era imposible que fuera casualidad y sabía perfectamente que su padre le había mentido en la cara y, no sólo eso, si no que le había encargado un trabajo. Un trabajo ni más ni menos que con muggles. ¿Desde cuándo Lucius Malfoy trabajaba con muggles? Si ni siquiera era capaz de pasearse por la zona muggle de Londres, prácticamente se dejaba ver únicamente por zonas enteramente mágicas. No, no tenía ningún sentido.

Y la manera en la que su madre supuestamente había muerto… es que tampoco la sabía. Su padre únicamente le había dicho que la habían encontrado tirada en la calle y que estaba muy desfigurada. ¿Desde cuándo los magos hacen eso? ¿Y quién querría matarla? El hecho de encontrarla tirada en la calle implicaría zonas muggles y Narcissa Malfoy tampoco solía pasearse por ahí. Es más, en caso de estar desfigurada, los magos forenses habrían devuelto su cara a la normalidad. ¿Pero por qué se hacía ese tipo de preguntas? Sabía perfectamente que el ataúd estaba vacío, por lo que su madre pasaba directamente de estar muerta a estar desaparecida.

Y ese comportamiento tan raro de su padre… No, lo único que le parecía encajar es que las desapariciones tuvieran relación. Así que decidió hacer todo lo que su padre le pedía y no levantar sospechas para poder extraer toda la información posible de qué era todo aquel asunto con los muggles. No descansaría hasta saber toda la verdad y encontrar a su madre.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones significa esto? —el grito resonó en medio de una pequeña sala, iluminada por una bombilla colgada del techo. El autor del grito arrojó un ejemplar de El Profeta encima de la mesa, con la noticia de Hermione en plena portada.

A la mesa estaban sentadas tres personas: Lucius Malfoy, Monika Moore y Vladimir Sputnik, un hombre muggle procedente de Europa del este. Al grito del hombre, los tres pegaron un salto en su asiento.

—¡Panda de inútiles, esto está por todas partes! ¿¡No os pedí expresamente que lo taparais bien!? —chilló, estaba muy enfadado.

—Señor, estaba todo controlado, no sé cómo ha podido pasar—intervino Vladimir.

—¡¿Qué no sabes cómo ha podido pasar?! ¡¿QUE NO LO SABES?! ¡Yo te diré cómo ha pasado! ¡Su círculo tiene sospechas! ¡SOS-PE-CHAS! ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa, maldito inútil?—Espetó, a lo que el aludido negó con la cabeza, nervioso—¡Significa que tres idiotas la han cagado pero bien!

Estaba furioso, todo se iba a ir al traste, por culpa de esos tres imbéciles se iba a descubrir todo. Y no podía permitirlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en eso y estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

—Ya os las estáis arreglando para solucionar esto. Quiero que vigiléis bien de cerca a toda esa escoria que rodea a la chica, deben estar convencidos de que está muerta, ¿queda claro? —mandó. Los tres asintieron— Ya podéis iros, eso es todo—sentenció—. Excepto tú, Monika, ven un momento—ordenó en el momento en que la chica iba a abandonar la estancia.

—Mande—contestó ella.

—Quiero que vigiles de cerca en concreto al chico que estaba saliendo con ella, me han informado de que se llama Jeremy Meyer—enunció—. Ingéniatelas como puedas, pero quiero que te metas en su casa y lo tengas controlado, ¿está claro?—ella asintió—. Bien, pues es todo, pasa por recepción y Jenny te dará una carpeta con toda la información que necesitas: dirección, lugares que frecuenta, trabajo… Aún conozco gente que sabe hacer un buen trabajo. Puedes irte.

Y dicho esto la chica abandonó la sala, dejando allí a su jefe pensando. ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? ¿Es que no había recalcado una y otra vez que la chica debía estar muerta para el mundo? Se había metido donde no la llamaban. Había buscado y había encontrado. Tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no, esos inútiles habían dejado muchos cabos sueltos con la historia del accidente. Se arrepentía de no haberla mandado matar directamente, ya que así no hubiera habido lugar a dudas. Porque con Berguer Kipling no se juega.

* * *

Y allí estaba Draco de nuevo, en el centro de salud mental muggle. Había acordado con su padre que iría allí todos los días a hacer una serie de tareas. Por lo que éste le había explicado, tanto magos como muggles estaban investigando en ese centro —que obviamente era una tapadera— de dónde provenía la magia, si había algún gen implicado, si había alguna actividad cerebral en especial que diferenciara a muggles y magos… también probaban distintos fármacos en los "pacientes" —los cuales provenían de ambos mundos— y registraban la actividad cerebral para ver si había diferencias entre ambos y cómo les afectaba. A Draco le pareció todo bastante turbio y cuanto más sabía, menos le encajaba su padre allí. Era todo muy extraño.

Le había explicado que el centro contaba con 300 habitaciones en las que los pacientes permanecían atados a sus camas, exceptuando la hora de comer en la que eran supervisados por alguien, y la —como les gustaba llamarlo entre los empleados— "hora de las drogas". Su misión allí era muy básica: supervisar algunos experimentos (tenía a cargo dos muggles que se encargaban de drogar a los pacientes) y comprobar que los pacientes estuvieran dónde tenían que estar. Por supuesto los pacientes no ingresaban de forma voluntaria: los incautos muggles eran captados a través de sus familias, que mandaban a sus pobres allegados enfermos mentales con la promesa de salir curados; el caso de los magos era distinto, la mayoría eran adolescentes huérfanos a los que adoptaban utilizando identidades falsas, otros simplemente no tenían familia ni amigos y eran asaltados mientras dormían y encerrados a la fuerza, y una minoría eran, textualmente según Lucius, "alimañas que metían sus narices dónde no les llamaban". Y todo esto se lo estuvo explicando mientras recorrían los pasillos del centro, con toda calma, escuchando los gritos de aquellos que iban o volvían de "la hora de las drogas", como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al muchacho le parecía horrible lo que allí hacían, no sólo pensaba que era atroz hacerle eso a otros semejantes magos, sino que consideraba que era algo cruel incluso para los muggles. A él nunca le gustaron los muggles e incluso los detestaba en el pasado, no obstante, tras la segunda guerra mágica empezó a cambiar de parecer. Ya no le parecían tan horribles, aunque tampoco es que le gustaran, sin embargo tampoco les deseaba ningún mal, se habían convertido en algo indiferente para él. Durante la guerra vio demasiadas atrocidades, en ocasiones incluso le obligaron a hacerlas, y aprendió a mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones que le desagradaban. Y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer: actuar como si todo fuera de lo más normal, hacer todo lo que dijera su padre y así poder obtener toda la información que pudiera que le condujera hasta la verdad.

* * *

Desde que fue a Grimmauld Place en busca de Hermione hasta ahora, Jeremy no había vuelto a su casa. No tenía ganas de volver, y Harry y Ginny tampoco se lo habían permitido, habían insistido mucho en que se quedara allí hasta que estuviera preparado. Había sido Harry quien había ido a casa de Jeremy y Hermione a coger un poco de ropa para él. Desde la primera noche, no había salido prácticamente de su habitación, ¿para qué? Si no iba a volver a verla, lo único que quería era permanecer tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo, esperando morir él también. Sabía perfectamente cómo acababan estas historias: pronto aparecería el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione, posiblemente en algún punto del río, medio desgastado por el agua y la erosión. Cuanto antes lo asumiera, mejor. A la hora de las comidas Ginny entraba a la habitación a dejarle una bandeja con comida, que él apenas probaba, y se marchaba no sin antes insistir en que bajara a comer con ella y Harry. Evidentemente era lo que menos le apetecía.

Como cada mañana, Molly y Arthur Weasley iban a la casa a ver cómo iba todo, entraban a la habitación de Jeremy a intentar animarlo y preguntaban si tenían noticias nuevas sobre el accidente. La respuesta era siempre negativa. Después, como Jeremy se negaba a salir de la habitación, bajaban a la cocina con su hija y Harry a tomarse una taza de té.

—¿Se sabe algo más de la desaparición?—preguntó Arthur tras darle un sorbo a su taza, a lo que tanto Ginny como Harry negaron con la cabeza.

—Deben estar todavía buscando el cuerpo, el río es bastante grande, supongo que tardarán bastante en terminar la búsqueda—dijo Ginny.

—Entiendo… en el Ministerio tampoco saben nada, nadie sabía en qué estaba trabajando últimamente y tampoco parece importarles demasiado—contestó Arthur, con una mueca irónica—. "Que se encarguen los muggles, que son los que lo han descubierto", me dicen, porque claro, hay cosas más importantes que indagar sobre la desaparición de una persona tan conocida y querida como Hermione…—prosiguió irónicamente.

—Vamos, Arthur, no te hagas mala sangre, ya verás que todo se soluciona—contestó Molly, tratando de calmar a su marido.

—Por cierto, mamá, ¿sabes algo de Ron? Desde que vino el día que emitieron la noticia, no he vuelto a saber más de él—intervino Ginny.

—Pues… hemos ido varias veces a su casa para intentar animarlo, pero insiste en que no quiere ver a nadie—contestó Molly con tristeza—. Lo está pasando bastante mal, la última vez que fuimos estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, cabizbajo, y se había tomado una botella entera de whisky de fuego.

—¿Y Lavender lo permite? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Lavender… pobre chica, ni te imaginas lo mal que se lo está haciendo pasar Ron. Cada vez que vamos nos abre ella la puerta, siempre tiene ojeras y da la sensación de que llora la mayor parte del tiempo—contestó Molly—. Me da mucha pena…—afirmó con ternura— es muy buena chica y quiere lo mejor para Ron, cuando vamos nos quedamos un rato haciéndole compañía.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. En el pasado, ni a Ginny ni a Harry les había caído precisamente bien Lavender, pero sabían que quería a Ron con locura e intentaba por todos los medios hacerle feliz. Pero él no se dejaba, estaba con ella por estar, por no quedarse solo. Cuando hubo terminado de tomarse su té, el señor Weasley se levantó de la mesa y miró a los presentes.

—Bueno, chicos, es hora de irnos—anunció y miró a su mujer—. Cuando quieras, Molly.

Ella tomó el último sorbo de su taza, se levantó, besó a su hija y a Harry en las mejillas muy cariñosamente y se puso su abrigo.

—Volveremos mañana, cielo—le dijo a su hija.

—Vale, mamá, ya sabéis que podéis venir cuando queráis—contestó Ginny, acompañándolos a la puerta.

—Si nos enteramos de algo, os avisamos—enunció Arthur.

—Nosotros haremos lo mismo—contestó Harry.

Y dicho esto, los Weasley se marcharon a su casa.

* * *

Aquel día había sido prácticamente igual que los anteriores para Hermione: llegaba un hombre a despertarla por la mañana, le inyectaba un calmante y entonces la desataba.

—Para que no hagas esa cosa rara de desaparecer—decía, se sabía ya la frase de memoria.

Una vez desatada, le daba el desayuno a toda prisa, porque "ya sabía lo que tocaba y cuanto antes terminara, antes se podía ir a casa". Entonces la cogía del brazo y la obligaba a levantarse, para arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta la sala de experimentos, donde él y otro hombre la drogaban hasta hartarse. Ya no gritaba, ni lloraba, ni se quejaba, ¿para qué? Había tratado de idear la manera de escaparse, pero todo cuanto había pensado resultaba inútil. Así que confiaba en que todo fuera una pesadilla demasiado larga, o morirse… o quizá en que llegara el día del Juicio Final y todas esas personas que le estaban haciendo daño se pudrieran en el infierno. ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba, si ella no creía en esas cosas! Eran desvaríos producto de las drogas.

Ese día, en medio de la sesión, entró una mujer en la sala, esbelta, joven, con una larga melena negra y los ojos azules, desfilando con la cabeza bien alta y cierto aire de superioridad y suficiencia.

—Qué gran día hace hoy, ¿verdad?—preguntó la mujer esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Hermione no la miró, apenas podía permanecer sentada sin caerse hacia un lado y otro—Oh, pero qué modales, no me he presentado, me llamo Monika Moore—dijo con forzada dulzura.

Como Hermione ni la miraba, a pesar de que hacía esfuerzos por ello, su semblante se tornó serio y sombrío, avanzó hacia ella y la obligó a mirarla estirándole del pelo y sujetándole la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que eres demasiado señorita como para hablar conmigo? —Escupió— Vaya, vaya, ¡si parece que tenemos aquí a alguien de la realeza y no lo sabíamos!—exclamó con burla, mirando a sus compañeros que respondieron con carcajadas—¿Sabes qué? Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto—enunció, acercándose a la oreja de Hermione—. Te vamos a quitar la magia—susurró—, y se la vamos a dar a esos dos, que por si no te has dado cuenta, son muggles—concluyó, señalando a sus compañeros—. No nos gustan las ratas curiosas como tú y ese es el precio que vas a pagar—sentenció, soltando al fin a Hermione—. Bueno chicos, sólo quería pasarme a saludar a esta ratita, ya sabéis, sin compasión—guiñó un ojo a sus colegas y se marchó de la estancia.

Tras cuatro eternas horas, al fin llevaron a Hermione a su habitación y, como siempre, la dejaron atada. Ese día la habían drogado especialmente, y aunque estaba cansada, eso no le impedía pensar en lo que Monika le había dicho. ¿Quitarle la magia? ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿La iban a convertir en muggle? Y lo más inquietante, ¿iban a darle _su _magia a dos muggles? Estaba convencida de que eso era totalmente imposible, porque mago se _nace, _no se _hace._ Ató cabos y supuso que tal vez todo ese asunto de las drogas tenía el objetivo de descubrir cómo afectan a los magos y qué es lo que produce la magia. Aún así, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ¿cómo se supone que iban a hacer eso? Pensó en ello hasta que se quedó dormida, con las palabras de Monika resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, Vladimir Sputnik conducía su 4x4 por una carretera desierta, camino al lugar del accidente. Si algo habían hecho bien era elegir el sitio en el que dejar el coche siniestrado, pues ese sitio apenas estaba transitado y mucho menos a altas horas de la noche. No obstante, una vez hubo llegado, escondió su coche a un lado de la carretera, metiéndose por un pequeño bosque y apagó el motor y las luces. Sacó una linterna de la guantera y bajó del coche para abrir el maletero. Su misión de esa noche era arreglarlo todo tal y como Berguer había ordenado. Lo poco que conocía a los magos era suficiente para opinar que tenían bastante mal carácter y había aprendido que podían llegar a ser bastante crueles. Ya había visto a Monika en una ocasión aplicar una especie de tortura a uno de los internos del centro que se negaba a colaborar y que, aún drogado, se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier intento de inyectarle sustancias. El pobre gritaba como un condenado, en la vida había visto gritar a nadie de esa forma.

Abrió el maletero y se cargó al hombro con cierta dificultad una manta que enrollaba algo pesado. Aunque estaba casi convencido de que estaba solo, se desplazó con prudencia hasta el punto exacto del accidente, bajando el barranco con cautela para no tropezar y partirse la cabeza. Se acercó a la orilla del río cerciorándose de que no había nadie más que él y desenrolló la manta, descubriendo el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer joven y delgada.

Se llamaba Irina, era una prostituta rumana con la que había mantenido relaciones. Posteriormente la había matado asestándole un golpe seco con una lámpara. Procedía de una red de trata de blancas, con lo cual, nadie la iba a echar de menos, pues esas chicas desaparecían a diario y a nadie le importaba. Le había desfigurado la cara hasta quedar irreconocible, tal como Monika le había ordenado, ya que su parecido con la chica a la que iba a sustituir radicaba únicamente en su figura corporal y en su pelo. Sin más dilación, se sacó una cuerda del bolsillo, ató al cuerpo de Irina la roca más grande que encontró y la arrojó al lago; Monika se encargaría del resto. Concluida su misión, volvió a su coche rápidamente y se marchó en el silencio de la noche.

* * *

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Siento que el capítulo haya sido más narrativo, pero era necesario, espero no haberos aburrido jeje. El próximo capítulo ya está listo, pero hasta el jueves más o menos no lo podré subir, espero que seáis pacientes jaja ¡Un besazo!

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


	4. Despedidas

¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda, ya estamos a jueves y conforme he llegado, os subo el capítulo^^. Como ya sabéis, voy a recapitular: para empezar, Ginny sospecha que no ha sido un accidente y que Hermione no está muerta, así que ha enviado una carta a El Profeta y se ha publicado la desaparición por todo el mundo mágico. Así es como se ha enterado Draco, que ha relacionado a las dos desapariciones haciéndole sospechar todavía más. Por otra parte, esta noticia ha cabreado mucho a Berguer, que parece ser el cabecilla de toda la trama. Parece ser el jefe de Monika, Lucius y un tal Vladimir, que es muggle, y les ha ordenado que arreglen lo del accidente para que nadie sospeche; además le ha encomendado a Monika la tarea de meterse en la vida de Jeremy, lo que puede complicar las cosas más adelante. De otro modo, Draco ha ido a "trabajar" al centro de salud y descubrimos que drogan a muggles y magos para ver las diferencias de la actividad cerebral de éstos. Molly y Arthur visitan Grimmauld Place y comentan que Ron lo está pasando mal y se pasa prácticamente el día entero borracho. En cuanto a Hermione, Monika le ha dicho que le iban a quitar la magia y se la iban a dar a muggles (esto también es importante). Y por último, Vladimir ha ido al lugar del accidente a tirar al río a una mujer muerta.

¡Y no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo!

**Capítulo 4. Despedidas**

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo de Irina fue encontrado y sacado del río por la policía, estaba muy deteriorado. Horas antes había hecho su aparición en escena Monika, para desatar la piedra que le había atado Vladimir utilizando la magia. El doctor Johnson estaba presente en el momento en que sacaron a la muchacha del río y, bajo el control de Monika, le extrajo un par de cabellos de muestra y anunció que llevaría esos cabellos al laboratorio y otros más que había encontrado en el asiento del coche para hacer las pruebas pertinentes que identificaran el cuerpo de la chica.

Sin levantar sospecha, se fue al laboratorio y se deshizo de los cabellos para, posteriormente, falsear las pruebas de ADN y así concluir con que el cuerpo pertenecía a Hermione Granger y cerrar el caso; lo cual no le tomó demasiado tiempo. Así pues, se fue a desayunar tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo que tardaban normalmente en hacerse esas pruebas. La identificación era urgente, así que no resultaría raro entregar el análisis en el mismo día. Una vez pasado ese tiempo, lo entregó a la policía afirmando que no había más lugar a dudas: la chica habría perdido el control de su coche, cayendo por el barranco y saliendo despedida por el parabrisas, yendo a parar al río.

La noticia se expandió como la pólvora y, en cuestión de horas, lo sabían todos sus allegados: los Granger, los Weasley y también Harry, que junto con Ginny se encargó de comunicárselo al pobre Jeremy.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Ginny al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy, el cual, como cada día, permanecía tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo.

—Qué remedio…—contestó él, abatido.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Ginny se acercó a Jeremy y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Verás, Jeremy… no sé cómo decirlo…—comenzó Ginny, aunque prácticamente se le notaba en la cara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—La han encontrado, ¿no? —cortó Jeremy, a lo que Ginny asintió—. Y está…muerta—sentenció, agachando la cabeza, asumiendo sus propias palabras.

Ginny volvió a asentir en silencio, a lo que el chico comenzó a llorar. Primero de forma pausada, después con desesperación. Alternaba sollozos con gritos desgarradores, sentía que el pecho le ardía. Ahora sí que no quería vivir más, ya estaba confirmado, ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza. No la volvería a ver más. Nunca volvería a abrazarla, a besarla, a ver su increíble sonrisa, a hablar con ella, a preguntarle cómo le había ido el día, nada. Su olor, su sabor… se había desvanecido. Lo que más amaba en el mundo ya no estaba; y con ella, una parte de él había muerto también. Harry y Ginny seguían allí, en silencio, mirándolo apenados, hasta que el llanto de Jeremy los contagió, y lloraron con él en silencio. La querían muchísimo, era la mejor amiga que habían tenido nunca y había acabado de mala manera, en un horrible accidente.

* * *

El funeral se celebró en cuanto estuvo hecho todo el papeleo legal que declaraba a Hermione Jean Granger difunta. Se hizo todo a gran velocidad, de modo que a la mañana siguiente estaban todos convocados en una pequeña capilla para oficiar el triste acto en honor a Hermione.

— ¿Ni siquiera piensas ir al funeral? —preguntó Lavender a Ron, unas horas antes de que se celebrara la misa. Ella ya estaba vestida para asistir.

—Cdeo que la desspuessta ess obvia—contestó él, completamente borracho, sentado en la cocina. Desde que se enteró de la desaparición, no había parado de beber ni un solo minuto.

— ¿En serio te vas a quedar aquí, bebiendo, como todos los días? —preguntó ella, indignada.

— ¿Pued no ved que ssí? Ládgate, Lavended, déjame en pad—escupió Ron.

—Eres increíble, tu mejor amiga muere y te quedas aquí, tu actitud me parece lamentable —espetó Lavender.

— ¿Ed que no me had oído? ¡QUE TE LADGUED Y ME DEJED EN PAD! —chilló Ron, levantándose tambaleante de su asiento— ¡FUEDA DE AQUÍ!

— ¿Sabes qué, Ron? Eres un cobarde, te pasas los días borracho perdido en lugar de afrontar la realidad—inquirió ella, furiosa—. Pues yo sí que voy a ir, tú verás lo que haces—anunció, digna.

— ¡Pued corre, ed lo que te llevo didiendo toro el rato! —Se acercó hacia ella, tambaleándose, la cogió bruscamente del brazo y la arrastró a la puerta de la cocina— ¡Di tanto te impodta, vete tú y dejame tdanquilo! —chilló, empujándola fuera de la cocina, con la mala suerte de que ella tropezó y cayó al suelo. Él la miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión facial a una de completa indiferencia.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Ron Weasley! —Gritó furiosa, al tiempo que se levantaba de un bote— ¡Yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto! ¡Es el colmo!

Lavender estaba totalmente fuera de sí, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más esa situación. Él nunca la había querido, sabía perfectamente que si estaba con ella era por no estar solo. ¿Y para qué? Si la apartaba de su lado tratándola a patadas en un momento duro. Pero no, eso ya se iba a acabar.

— ¿Sabes? Yo no me merezco esto, Ron —enunció, tratando de calmarse, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle por los ojos—. Yo no seré tan guapa, tan lista y simpática como ella, pero no me merezco que me trates así.

— ¿Lo dabíad? —preguntó Ron, curioso.

—Siempre lo he sabido. Siempre he sabido que estabas enamorado de ella—sentenció Lavender.

—Pued di lo dabíad, ¿qué cojoned haced conmigo? —escupió él con sorna.

—Porque soy una idiota—contestó amargamente, llorando—. Pensaba que tal vez un día la olvidarías y me querrías, pero ya veo que me equivocaba—hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Yo valgo mucho, Ron, y no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más aquí con una persona que no me valora como me merezco.

— ¡Pued codde, vete! ¡Que me da iguad! —dijo Ron, sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo cruel con ella y que le estaba haciendo daño, pero le daba absolutamente igual.

Entonces ella pegó media vuelta y subió hacia su habitación, metió en una maleta todo aquello cuanto quería llevarse y bajó de nuevo a la cocina.

—Adiós, Ron, ya no seré un estorbo para ti—enunció triste—. Que te vaya todo bien—. Fue lo último que hizo, antes de abandonar la casa dando un portazo.

— ¡Y NO VUEDVAD! —chilló él, a la nada.

Y así fue como Ron Weasley se quedó por fin completamente solo.

* * *

El funeral se celebró a las once en punto de la mañana, había sido una misa completamente preciosa. La capilla estaba completamente abarrotada entre familiares y amigos de Hermione. Todo el que la conocía acababa queriéndola con todo su ser. Un sinfín de personas le habían dedicado unas palabras de despedida, por lo que el acto había durado bastantes horas. Los Granger habían decidido poner el ataúd abierto y habían renunciado a alterarla mágicamente para arreglar su rostro, ya que no querían ocultar de ninguna de las maneras la horrible manera en la que había muerto. Así era como su única hija había dejado el mundo y no tenían ninguna intención de taparlo. La señora Granger tenía los nervios destrozados, estaba sentada en primera fila junto a John, su marido, que no la dejó sola ni un solo instante. A su otro lado tenía a Jeremy, cogiéndola de la mano y temblando. Ambos lloraban silenciosamente.

También había acudido Lavender, a darle el pésame a los padres de Hermione y a decirle el último adiós. Habían asistido también muchas personas del mundo mágico, entre ellos, Minerva McGonagall (con prácticamente casi todo el profesorado de Hogwarts), Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, los Weasley, Fleur Delacour de la mano de su marido Bill, e incluso Viktor Krum, que se había enterado por los periódicos y había viajado expresamente desde Bulgaria para acudir al funeral, dejando de lado sus entrenamientos con el Equipo Nacional Bulgaro de _quidditch_.

Una vez terminada la misa, los presentes se acercaron en fila al ataúd para darle el último adiós. Fue en ese instante cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de algo. Así que tomó a Harry por la mano y se apartaron de la multitud.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, a lo que Ginny le chistó para que bajara la voz.

— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? —Susurró— ¿No la has visto bien? —insistió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Pues que _esa_ que hay ahí no es Hermione—afirmó Ginny.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —contestó él—. Ginny, ya sé que es difícil de aceptar, a mi también me duele muchísimo todo esto, pero tienes que asumir que Hermione está muerta.

—Harry, de verdad, te lo digo en serio—insistió ella—. Ya sé que la cara la tiene prácticamente irreconocible, pero hay algo que no me encaja, no sé… me sigue pareciendo todo muy sospechoso—prosiguió.

—Ginny, por favor…

—Estoy firmemente convencida, tienes que creerme, Harry—suplicó.

—No hemos dormido muy bien estos días, el cansancio te estará jugando una mala pasada y no quieras aceptar que…

— ¡No es eso! —Inquirió molesta—Esa de ahí no es Hermione, y por supuesto no ha sido ningún accidente—sentenció.

—Ginny, por favor, no sigas—contestó Harry—. Anda, vámonos a casa a descansar, te prepararé un chocolate caliente mientras te tumbas un rato en el sofá, ¿te parece?

—Está bien—concedió molesta—. Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa…

—Lo que quieras—dijo Harry.

—Prométeme que esto no va a acabar aquí y que me ayudarás a averiguar en qué andaba metida Hermione—enunció Ginny, a lo que Harry puso cara escéptica— ¡Me has dicho "lo que quieras"! —inquirió.

—Vaaale, de acuerdo—dijo Harry rendido—. Mira que te gusta salirte con la tuya—añadió en tono burlón.

Le dio un beso a Ginny en la frente, la cogió de la mano y se marcharon a casa.

* * *

Draco se encontraba tomando su café de la mañana cuando un titular de El Profeta despertó su interés. Se titulaba _A mi mejor amiga, _por Harry Potter; se trataba de un artículo homenaje a modo de esquela hecho para Hermione. Aún estaba asombrado con los acontecimientos, así que lo leyó de principio a fin sin saltarse ni una coma. Era conmovedor hasta para él. Harry había escrito lo siguiente:

_Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi a Hermione: era día 1 de septiembre, me encontraba en el Expreso de Hogwarts para asistir por primera vez en mi vida al colegio. Ella entró en el vagón preguntando si habíamos visto un sapo, pues un chico lo había perdido. Ante la negativa, entró en el vagón, se sentó, y reparó entonces en quién era yo. Se fijó en que tenía las gafas rotas y me las arregló, fue el primer acto de bondad que tuvo conmigo._

_ Ya en la ceremonia de selección, cuando el sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor, con sus escasos doce años, se mostraba responsable y orgullosa de sí misma. Y por esto, y por sus impulsos sabelotodo, ni a mí ni a mi amigo Ron nos cayó demasiado bien. No fue hasta Halloween cuando nos hicimos amigos: estaba sola, había un troll pululando por el castillo y no tardó en encontrarla. Tanto Ron como yo fuimos a buscarla y al final todo acabó en un susto. Desde entonces fuimos totalmente inseparables._

_ Durante mis años de estudiante, siempre estuvo ahí para echarnos una mano con los estudios, para apoyarnos firmemente y, sobre todo, para regañarnos cuando hacíamos algo que no le parecía bien. Y es que daba igual quién fueras, porque ella era fiel a sus principios y si ella pensaba que lo que hacías era inmoral, te lo decía. Siempre mostraba un gran respeto por las normas y pasaba grandes apuros cuando, por apoyarnos a nosotros y ayudarnos, las infringía._

_ Todo cuanto puedo decir de ella son palabras bonitas: era inteligente, valiente y leal, pero ante todo era una gran amiga. Ayudaba siempre a quien lo necesitara, su sabiduría nos sacó en más de una ocasión de algún apuro, defendía sus principios y a aquellos más desvalidos a muerte; pues ya a muy corta edad decidió fundar una asociación por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. A mí siempre me demostró que era sin duda una heroína y una de las mejores personas que he conocido jamás._

_ Siempre estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome y apoyándome, me defendió con uñas y dientes e hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su mano por protegerme, incluso cuando ella misma estaba llorando por dentro, dejaba de lado sus penas en pos de las personas a las que quería. Sin duda era la persona más excepcional que he conocido nunca y, ante todo, mi mejor amiga._

_ Con estas líneas quería homenajearla por haber sido tan increíble y para decir que siempre la recordaré y estará en mi corazón. Hermione, estés donde estés, gracias por haber sido mi amiga, me siento muy, pero que muy afortunado de haberte conocido. Siempre dejarás un vacío en nuestras vidas que nunca podremos llenar._

_ Te quiso, te quiere y te querrá, tu amigo Harry._

Después del escrito, habían breves notas enviadas por familiares y amigos de Hermione, ocupando dos páginas enteras entre pequeños homenajes y fotos suyas. Así que ya estaba confirmado; Hermione había muerto, pero Draco seguía sin creérselo. Es que era todo tan sospechoso… su madre, también Granger, el sitio aquel lleno de muggles, no tenía ningún sentido. Y su padre, que se comportaba de manera muy extraña. No, no estaba dispuesto a creerlo, cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, más se convencía de que ambas estaban vivas. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué querían de ellas y quién se las había llevado?

* * *

—Señor, ya está hecho—anunció Monika al entrar al despacho de Berguer y cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. Han identificado el cadáver como el de la chica y ya la han enterrado. Ha aparecido en varios periódicos mágicos, con lo cual queda confirmado.

—Perfecto—contestó Berguer—. ¿Y el chico? ¿Has conseguido dar con él? —preguntó.

—No, señor, he ido a su casa y no estaba—contestó ella—. También lo he buscado por los sitios que frecuenta según el informe, he hecho guardia delante de las casas de sus amigos y conocidos, pero no está en ninguna—prosiguió—. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. He ido incluso a Grimmauld Place pero el número 12 no existe, debe haber un error.

—Eso es que no has puesto suficiente empeño, Monika—espetó Berguer pausadamente.

—Señor, he estado día y noche vigilando esos lugares, y he buscado ese sitio como loca, pero no aparece.

—¡Pues busca mejor! ¿Es que todo lo tienes que hacer a medias? —Replicó Berguer—. Está bien—enunció con calma al ver la cara de susto de Monika—, no importa, vamos a aprovechar la situación.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? —preguntó Monika con curiosidad.

—Ya que el chico, según dices, no está en casa, cuélate y busca cualquier cosa que nos incrimine—indicó Berguer—. Estuvo a punto de descubrirnos, tal vez la chica guardara cosas relacionadas con nosotros y si alguien las encuentra antes que nosotros, todo se irá al garete, ¿entendido? —Ordenó, a lo que Monika asintió con la cabeza—. No me falles, Monika, no quiero más errores.

—Le prometo que no volveré a fallar, señor—contestó la aludida, con decisión.

—Te lo advierto, si la vuelves a fastidiar, puede ser lo último que hagas, ¿queda claro? —amenazó Berguer.

—Clarísimo, no volverá a ocurrir—sentenció Monika.

—Bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que lo entendías, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que yo que tú no me arriesgaría—advirtió Berguer por última vez—. Puedes marcharte, infórmame de todo cuando hagas.

—Le mantendré al tanto, señor.

Y dicho esto abandonó la estancia, soltando un amplio suspiro al cerrar la puerta. Estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que Berguer la amenazaba de esa forma. Ya había fallado en otras ocasiones, pero él lo había pasado por alto. Esta vez era completamente distinto, y sí, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz. Podría hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra con sólo chasquear los dedos. Haría que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa y se las arreglaría para que absolutamente nadie la recordara. No, no iba a fallar, iba a cumplir su misión y Berguer tendría que recompensarla y admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo. No volvería a dudar de ella en todo lo que le quedara de vida. Y es que no había nada en el mundo que le cabreara más a Monika Moore que el que alguien pusiera en duda sus capacidades.

* * *

Como cada tarde, Draco acababa la jornada escoltando a sus dos muggles —como él los llamaba— a la habitación de la pobre víctima a la que habían estado drogando y analizando durante las últimas horas del día. El desafortunado infeliz que le tocaba esa tarde era el paciente de la habitación 200, se llamaba Bradley, tenía dos hijos y una esposa al sur de Inglaterra que, como todos los demás incautos, pensaban que éste estaba "curándose" de una terrible enfermedad mental. Como los demás, tenían prohibido visitarle "por una recuperación más temprana y eficaz del paciente", tal como estipulaba literalmente el contrato de internamiento. No obstante, el tal Bradley llevaba allí un año entero y su familia no le había reclamado. Lo que habían hecho con ellos era bien sencillo: les mandaban informes falsos por correo alabando las magníficas instalaciones del centro, contándoles lo bien cuidado que tenían al pobre Bradley pero que, desgraciadamente, no conseguía mejorar y que debía continuar internado por el bien de la sociedad. Puras patrañas todo.

Y así era el procedimiento con todos, mentiras y más mentiras; y si a alguien se le ocurría pasarse por allí a reclamar a su ser querido, lo mejor que podía ocurrirle era que le modificaran la memoria para que creyera que acabara de ingresar, con lo cual, se daba la vuelta alegremente, agradecía la labor que realizaban en el centro y se marchaba por donde había venido. Otros, en cambio, eran más problemáticos, por más que les modificaban la memoria, volvían al centro una y otra vez, aludiendo que tal vez se habían precipitado internándolo, o bien que habían encontrado otro profesional. En ese caso, corrían la misma suerte —o más bien desgracia— que otros pacientes y acababan siendo uno más. Otra víctima con la que experimentar, nunca eran suficientes. Por órdenes directas del jefe: "cuantos más, mejor".

Draco pensaba en todo aquello prácticamente a todas horas, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: era repugnante hacerle eso a otro ser humano, y no había más vuelta de hoja. Además, llevaba ya una semana allí y se sentía muy frustrado, no había averiguado nada nuevo sobre su madre, ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con su padre. Simplemente se dedicaba a ir al centro, hacer lo que le habían ordenado, y se iba a su casa, a dormirse recordando los horribles sucesos del día que le atormentaban cada noche. Y mientras recorría los pasillos, pensando en toda la horrible semana, algo le llamó la atención.

—¡Por favor, dejadme en paz! ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa! ¡No le diré a nadie lo que hacéis! —oyó suplicar a una mujer a lo lejos, sus gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo.

No era la primera vez que oía a alguien suplicar, llorar o gritar por los pasillos, era el pan de cada día, pero esa vez era distinto. Sintió el impulso de correr hacia la fuente de las súplicas y ver quién era, tenía la necesidad de saberlo. Y es que le resultaban horriblemente familiares: esa voz, esos gritos, esas súplicas… le pareció haberlas oído años atrás, en algún lugar, pero no lograba asociar ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni la persona. Una cosa era segura, y es que, de haber oído aquellos lamentos anteriormente, tuvo que ser durante la guerra mágica. Pero es que habían sido tantísimas las personas a las que había oído lamentarse durante todo ese tiempo… Le vino a la mente su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, lanzando _crucios_ a diestro y siniestro, en forma de recuerdo fugaz. Después se quedó totalmente en blanco, no conseguía asociar los hechos. "Deben ser imaginaciones mías" pensó, y decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, pues le esperaba otro día igual de duro que los anteriores a la mañana siguiente. Y sin más dilación, terminó su tarea, se marchó a casa y se fue derecho a la cama sin cenar.

* * *

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Creo que ya se está poniendo la cosa interesante, ¿no creéis? El próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes, así que, ¡hasta entonces!

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


	5. Recuerdos amargos

¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, voy a recapitular un poco por si se os ha pasado algún detalle: en el capítulo anterior, para empezar, el doctor ha falseado las pruebas de ADN para que se de, finalmente, a Hermione por muerta, así que han celebrado el funeral, al que Ron ha decidido no asistir. Como se ha visto, Lavender ha roto finalmente con él porque la trata muy mal y se merece algo mejor. Por otra parte, Ginny sigue sospechando y está convencida de que Hermione no está muerta, y Harry le ha prometido ayudarla a investigar. Por otro lado, Draco se ha enterado de la noticia por un homenaje que le ha escrito Harry a Hermione en El Profeta; y también lo saben Monika y Berguer. Este último le ha encargado a Monika que entre en casa de Jeremy, así que ya veremos cómo acaba la cosa. Y para acabar, Draco oyó unos gritos por el pasillo del centro que le resultan muy familiares, ¿quién será?

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo, ¡que lo disfrutéis!

**Capítulo 5. Recuerdos amargos**

A las afueras de Londres, en medio del campo, había un viejo y sucio almacén abandonado al que nadie daba ninguna importancia. Antiguamente había sido parte de una fábrica de bollería industrial muggle, pero con la clausura de la empresa años atrás, nadie había vuelto a utilizarlo. Desde entonces, entre los muggles del lugar, se dice que está encantado y atestado de ratas, por lo que nadie se atreve a entrar. Los más aventurados consiguen llegar hasta la puerta, pero una misteriosa fuerza les impulsa a abandonar el lugar lo más rápido posible. Y, aterrados, huyen despavoridos corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que no saben estos curiosos es que, en realidad, el almacén se ha seguido usando durante el último par de años con diversos fines: contrabando de armas y drogas, como escondrijo de algunos delincuentes y, en la actualidad, una bruja de mediana edad se hallaba cautiva en él.

—Por última vez, ¿dónde lo tienes? —chilló un hombre, que no era ni más ni menos que Vladimir Sputnik.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no sé de qué me hablas—respondió la mujer, firme y orgullosa.

—¡MIENTES! ¡DINOS DÓNDE ESTÁ O LO PAGARÁS MUY CARO! —gritó Vladimir.

La mujer no volvió a contestar, se dio la vuelta con la cabeza bien alta y le dio la espalda a su interlocutor, digna y altiva. Aquella mujer no era otra que Narcissa Malfoy, aunque había perdido ligeramente la noción del tiempo, dedujo que llevaba allí más o menos una semana. Su propio marido la había encerrado allí con otros dos hombres, que la vigilaban, con el pretexto de pasar un fin de semana en el campo. Ella lo preparó todo, tomó su mano y se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida al descubrir en qué lugar se habían Aparecido. En cuestión de segundos, la asaltaron dos hombres más, le arrebataron la varita y le ataron las manos, para obligarla posteriormente a sentarse en una silla. Lo cierto es que el hecho de que su marido quisiera pasar un fin de semana en el campo con ella le había parecido bastante extraño, ya que Lucius no acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas. Él prefería quedarse en casa y, como mucho, hacían cenas de gala a la que la parte más selecta del mundo mágico estaba invitada. Y ni siquiera aquello era santo de devoción de Lucius, cedía porque a ella sí le gustaba hacer esos actos. No obstante, jamás se habría imaginado que su marido iba a traicionarla dejándola encerrada en un sucio almacén en manos de vete a saber quién.

Desde su llegada, había estado siempre vigilada por dos hombres que, a juzgar por su aspecto y los temas de conversación que trataban, eran muggles. Por lo menos una vez al día la interrogaban sobre algo de lo que no tenía la más remota idea. Buscaban algo que ella supuestamente tenía, pero ni ellos mismos acertaban a ciencia cierta lo que era, simplemente estaban convencidos de que había caído en sus manos. La trataban bastante mal, la alimentaban lo justo y por supuesto no tenía opción de asearse. Incluso tenía que hacer sus necesidades en un rincón del almacén, lo que le producía bastante repulsión, ¡toda una señora como ella teniendo que humillarse de semejante forma!

—¿El suelo no es suficiente para la marquesita? —le había preguntado irónicamente uno de los hombres la primera vez que tuvo que miccionar, como respuesta a su cara de asco.

La mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraban por completo, pero de vez en cuando se mofaban de ella y le hacían comentarios grotescos. No obstante, ninguno le había puesto la mano encima, en ese aspecto habían guardado un mínimo de respeto por ella. Como consecuencia de toda una semana en tan horribles condiciones, estaba muy desmejorada: estaba sucia y olía mal, su rubia y larga melena se encontraba enredada y con aspecto pajizo, sus uñas repletas de roña y, en la cara, tenía dos grandes surcos bajo los ojos de no dormir bien y de llorar de vez en cuando. Se preguntaba constantemente qué había hecho ella para merecer eso y, en concreto, qué le había hecho a Lucius para que la engañara de esa forma.

—¿Te niegas a contestar? —Preguntó Vladimir pausadamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos— Está bien, te hemos traído una sorpresa, adelante—anunció.

A su llamado, emergió de entre las sombras a pasos calmados una figura esbelta y con muy buen porte, que avanzó hacia ella con aires de superioridad.

—Hola, Narcissa, ¿cómo estás? —era Lucius Malfoy.

Ella, al escuchar claramente la voz se su marido se giró rápidamente y se le pusieron los ojos como platos al verlo. En un impulso, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho con nadie: se abalanzó sobre él perdiendo completamente las formas y le abofeteó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Sorprendidos, Vladimir y otro secuaz se interpusieron entre ambos y agarraron a Narcissa por los brazos para evitar que volviera a golpear a su marido.

—¡Lucius, miserable! ¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto? —chilló furiosa, forcejeando con los dos hombres para tratar de soltarse. Ante eso, él soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Oh, pero no te pongas así, querida—enunció—. Esto lo hago por un bien mayor, no es nada personal—explicó calmadamente.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡No eres más que un sucio traidor! —gritó ella, a lo que él se volvió a reír.

—Pero Narcissa, si esto es también por nuestro bien—dijo Lucius, jactándose de ella—. Sólo tienes que decirnos dónde está lo que buscamos y te podrás ir—explicó.

—¡Ya os he dicho que no sé de qué me habláis! ¡Soltadme de una vez!—respondió ella.

—Bien, ¿así que prefieres seguir sin colaborar? Es tu decisión y la respeto, no pasa nada—enunció Lucius pausadamente, con una voz escalofriantemente dulce—. Tal vez Draco pueda refrescarte la memoria—añadió, y mirando a los hombres que sujetaban a su mujer preguntó—: ¿qué os parece, chicos? ¿Le traemos? —los hombres contestaron con carcajadas y a Narcissa se le abrieron aún más los ojos, está vez, de terror.

—¡NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA, LUCIUS! —gritó totalmente fuera de sí, sentía verdadero pánico por la seguridad de su hijo— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO! ¡COMO LE PASE ALGO A DRACO, TE JURO POR MI VIDA Y AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA, QUE TE MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! —amenazó, forcejeando con más fuerza. Como en un descuido de Vladimir y su secuaz consiguiera liberarse, iba a destruir a Lucius por completo. Quería verle muerto y ser ella misma quien le diera fin.

Lucius le sonrió y le dedicó una mueca irónica, le hizo un gesto a los dos hombres e hizo amago de irse. Miró a Narcissa de nuevo y le dirigió las últimas palabras antes de abandonar el lugar:

—Adiós, Narcissa, me alegro de verte.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido. Por su parte, Narcissa intentó soltarse de nuevo, con el impulso de correr hacia Lucius y sacarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Estaba furiosa, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que iba a encerrar también a su propio hijo? Suplicó para sí misma que por favor Draco estuviera bien y que no le pasara nada. Entonces, Vladimir la soltó y fue a por algo, que no era otra cosa que una jeringuilla con la que inyectó a Narcissa un poco de morfina, dejándola completamente ida; hasta que finalmente sucumbió por completo a los efectos de la droga y se desplomó, así que la dejaron tirada en el suelo y siguieron con sus cosas.

* * *

Como cada mañana, Draco asistió al centro de salud mental para hacer la misma rutina de todos los días: se reunía con los dos muggles que estaban a su cargo, iban a la habitación que les tocara y se llevaban al pobre infeliz que había dentro a hacerle pruebas hasta que se quedaba sin fuerzas, entonces pasaban a la siguiente habitación, y así hasta terminar con la jornada. Caminaba detrás de sus dos compañeros, siguiéndolos hasta la habitación con la que empezaban la ronda.

—Hoy toca la 201—anunció uno de ellos al llegar a una de las tantísimas puertas que había a ambos lados del pasillo.

Draco puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y asintió con la cabeza a su compañero. Éste sacó un enorme llavero plagado de llaves, que se correspondían a todas y cada una de las habitaciones del centro; buscó hasta dar con la de la habitación y abrió bruscamente. Entraron a oscuras y uno de los muggles encendió la luz de golpe, sin siquiera dignarse a despertar primero a la persona que ocupaba la camilla.

—¡Buenos días, preciosa! —exclamó burlón.

Entonces Draco miró a la muchacha que estaba atada a la cama y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por mantener la compostura. Ahí estaba Granger, medio dormida, totalmente indefensa, atada de pies y manos, completamente inmovilizada. Tenía un gran hematoma en la mejilla y unas enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos. Recordó aquella vez que bromeó al ver que tenía un ojo morado diciéndole que le mandaría flores a quién le hubiera hecho eso. Ya no tenía gracia, pero que ninguna gracia. Y esta vez sabía que aquello se lo habría hecho cualquier desgraciado de los que trabajaban en ese maldito antro. Entonces se acordó de los gritos de la noche anterior, ¡había escuchado a Granger sin duda! Y era muy probable que, por quejarse, la hubieran golpeado, dejándole la mejilla completamente morada. Cayó en la cuenta de por qué le habían resultado tan terriblemente familiares sus gritos: ya la oyó gritar nada más ni nada menos que en su salón, mientras su tía Bellatrix la torturaba. Se le revolvió el estómago y sintió náuseas. ¿Qué podía haber hecho Granger para acabar de esa manera?

—Malfoy, ¿se puede saber en qué rayos piensas? —preguntó uno de los muggles al darse cuenta de la reacción que Draco había tenido.

—Oh, nada—contestó despreocupadamente—. Estaba pensando que es un verdadero crimen que alguien podido estropear esa carita así. Esta tía está muy buena, ¿no creéis? —disimuló, dirigiéndole una falsa mirada lasciva a Granger.

Sus compañeros le rieron la gracia, pero él se odió a sí mismo por haber tenido que decir semejante cosa. Vale que Granger nunca le había caído bien, pero tampoco había deseado jamás que le hicieran daño realmente, y mucho menos que le hicieran todas las atrocidades que había visto con los demás pacientes.

Al oír su voz, ella lo miró por fin y sus miradas se encontraron; él se sintió todavía más avergonzado, pero le sostuvo la mirada para que sus compañeros no sospecharan nada. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como él, y quizá, también, asustada. No dejó de mirarle en ningún momento, excepto cuando, después de inyectarle el calmante de todos los días, la arrastraron por el pasillo hacia la sala de siempre. Era "la hora de las drogas". Draco consiguió aguantar el tipo durante dos horas aproximadamente, viendo como drogaban a Granger hasta el aburrimiento, con muchísima más dureza que a cualquier otro paciente que hubiera visto.

—Este es un caso especial, Malfoy—explicó uno de los hombres—. Tenemos órdenes directas de hacérselo pasar muy, pero que muy mal a ésta—prosiguió—. Es una rata fisgona, ¿sabes? Y a nosotros no nos gustan los fisgones—añadió, mirando a Hermione con crueldad.

Draco ya no podía más, ya había tenido que aguantar ver a Granger siendo torturada una vez, como para tener que verlo por segunda vez en toda su vida. Sus compañeros se estaban ensañando mucho con ella: le suministraban dosis muchísimo más altas que a los demás, la golpeaban cuando se le antojaba, le hacían comentarios groseros y, por si fuera poco, de vez en cuando la tocaban de forma bastante inapropiada —aunque no llegaban a propasarse—, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda. En una de las veces, Granger le miró con los ojos totalmente empañados, como suplicándole que la ayudara. Ese fue su tope, hasta ahí todo lo que pudo aguantar; así que sin más, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

—Disculpadme, pero hoy me siento un poco indispuesto—explicó, al ver que los dos muggles le miraban con sorpresa—. Seguid vosotros, yo me voy a casa a descansar.

Los dos hombres asintieron sin más —Draco era su jefe y tenían órdenes de obedecerle en todo sin rechistar—, así que salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus piernas y, tan pronto como pudo, se Apareció en su casa. Nada más llegar, fue directo al baño y vomitó varias veces; nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable. Se repudiaba por todo lo que se veía obligado a hacer, pero sobre todo repudiaba a su padre, ¿por qué le obligaba a hacer eso? ¿Por qué había permitido que viera a Granger? ¿Era eso parte de su plan? ¿O tal vez había olvidado que la muchacha había ido al colegio con él? Cada vez las cosas tenían menos sentido, a su padre nunca se le olvidaría quién era Granger, siempre le había repetido a Draco que era un inútil por dejar que una asquerosa sangre sucia sacara mejores notas que él. Pero, entonces, ¿era justo por eso por lo que había dejado que la viera? ¿Pensaba su padre que así se vengaría de ella y Draco estaría tranquilo? O tal vez su padre hubiera cometido un grave error… Sí, su primer error fue mentirle acerca de su madre y, desde luego, el siguiente error había sido mandarlo a trabajar a un sitio en el que estaba encerrada Granger, a la que todos habían dado por muerta.

Entonces decidió que había llegado el momento de actuar: tenía que prepararlo todo y sacar a Granger de allí costara lo que costara. Se aferró a la idea de que tal vez ella supiera algo de su madre, o que tal vez pudiera darle información que le ayudara a encontrarla. Su cerebro empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, urdiendo un plan para sacarla de allí y todo cuanto requeriría antes, durante y después de todo el proceso. Sabía que una vez hecho no habría vuelta atrás y que no podría volver por allí. Se le cruzó una idea por la mente que podría funcionar, así que empezó por el primer paso: retomar las clases de Estudios Muggles.

* * *

Desde aquel fatídico día en que había visto por la televisión la horrible noticia de que Hermione había sufrido un accidente, Ron no había dejado de beber un solo instante. Sufrían accidentes de este tipo un montón de personas a diario, ¿por qué ella? Desde que volvió a casa después de ir a ver a Harry y a su hermana, lo único que había hecho era servirse una copa tras otra, mientras Lavender le suplicaba que dejara de beber, que así no iba a arreglar nada. Y así todos los días hasta que se hartó de él y le dejó. "Mejor así", pensaba para sí mismo, pues nunca había sentido absolutamente nada por ella, si había aceptado su compañía era simple y llanamente por no quedarse solo. Y en ese momento era precisamente como estaba; solo, acompañado únicamente por sus botellas de whisky de fuego. Bebía sin parar con la esperanza de que al final se ahogaría en litros y litros de alcohol y moriría tranquilo en la mesa de la cocina. Pero eso nunca llegaba, lo más nefasto que le sucedía eran unas resacas terribles, las cuales pensaba que se merecía con creces. Eso y mucho más, se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado. Se atribuía a sí mismo que las cosas con Hermione se hubieran torcido, por su culpa hacía tiempo que ni se hablaban, y es que la última vez que habló con ella se había comportado como un auténtico cretino.

Se acordaba de aquel beso que ella le dio en mitad de la guerra y de lo feliz que se había sentido. Después de eso, cuando todo terminó, estuvieron saliendo un tiempo juntos, estaban muy bien, pero al final la tuvo que fastidiar, como siempre. Habían pasado ocho maravillosos meses juntos, él se dedicaba de lleno al negocio Sortilegios Weasley junto con su hermano George y a ella le ofrecieron un trabajo del lado de la ley, aunque nunca supo muy bien que hacía exactamente, lo único que conocían todos de su trabajo es que, al final, desenmascaraba todo tipo de tramas ilegales que ponían en peligro la seguridad del mundo mágico. Y un buen día, al llegar a casa, Hermione le comentó que le habían asignado un compañero y que trabajarían mano a mano en pos de la verdad y la justicia. Al principio le pareció bien, pero pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que empezó a tener celos. Tenía muchísimo miedo de perderla, y ese miedo terminó por desquiciarlo, hasta el punto de que cada vez que ella le hablaba de su nuevo amigo y del trabajo, él adoptaba una actitud fría y distante. Una noche se retrasó más de lo habitual y él la esperó despierto durante varias horas, furioso, pues sabía que había estado con él.

—¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar?—le había espetado cuando ella llegó a casa. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a quitarse el abrigo.

—Lo siento, Ron, hoy teníamos más trabajo de lo habitual—se había disculpado ella—. Perdona que no te haya avisado, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Oh, sí, ya, "trabajo", con tu nuevo amiguito, ¿verdad? —había preguntado, irritado.

—Pues…sí, trabajamos juntos, ya lo sabes—había contestado ella—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¿No lo sabes?—Había preguntado él levantando un poco el tono—¿De verdad que no lo sabes? Pues te lo voy a decir: me pasa que no me gusta nada que _mi_ novia esté tanto tiempo con un tío al que ni conozco.

—Pero Ron, somos compañeros de trabajo y nada más, no sé a qué viene todo esto—ella empezaba a estar molesta por la situación.

—Sí, ya, claro, claro, ¿y qué tal "trabaja"? ¿Lo hace mejor que yo?—había insinuado, dejándose llevar por los celos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Ron? Espero que no sea lo que yo creo…—había contestado Hermione, atónita.

—Venga, Hermione, no te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero—la estaba avasallando sin ninguna piedad, pero ya le daba igual.

—No, no, dímelo, quiero saber si tienes el valor de decírmelo a la cara—inquirió ella, se estaba poniendo furiosa.

—Pues qué va a ser, Hermione, qué va a ser, que mientras yo estoy deslomándome en la tienda, tú estás por ahí revolcándote con otro.

¡PLAF! Conforme acabó de decir eso, ella le cruzó la cara de un bofetón que resonó en todo el habitáculo.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme de esa forma, Ronald Bilius Weasley!—Inquirió ella, un par de lagrimones le cayeron por las mejillas de pura rabia—. ¿Después de todos estos años que me conoces, piensas eso de mí? ¿De verdad, Ron?—espetó.

—Pasáis todo el día juntos, no paras de hablarme de él…—enumeró—. Además, si te enfadas tanto, por algo será.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? No quiero estar con una persona que no confía en mí, así que ahí te quedas, tú y tus celos—enunció, rabiosa.

—Ah, no lo niegas entonces, ¿no? Pues me lo dejas todo muy claro—añadió él.

—Vete a la mierda—era la primera vez que ella le decía eso a alguien, pero se sentía muy humillada y confusa, ya le había notado un poco raro, pero eso era demasiado—. Mañana vendré por mis cosas, buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a casa de Harry, quien la acogió junto con Ginny para que pasara la noche. Estaba muy dolida, nunca se le ocurriría engañar a Ron y mucho menos con un compañero de trabajo. Eran solamente eso, compañeros, sin ningún tipo de atracción siquiera. Se pasó toda la noche en vela, llorando, sintiéndose muy ridícula y vejada.

Por su parte, Ron pasó la noche prácticamente igual, despierto, mirando el lugar que ella ocupaba en la cama y que ahora estaba vacío, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. A la mañana siguiente, ella llegó temprano a por sus cosas, tal y como había anunciado. Él la miraba ir y venir de un lado a otro, cogiendo cosas de aquí y de allá, en silencio, con la cabeza baja, tratando de evitarle. Cuando ya estaba en el rellano de la casa, a punto de marcharse, corrió hacia ella y la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Ella levantó la mirada y le observó con sorpresa.

—Yo…—fue capaz de decir.

—¿Sí?—alentó ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione, de verdad que estoy muy arrepentido—dijo él—. Dame una oportunidad, por favor, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más—suplicó.

—Ron, anoche me sentí muy humillada, no se me va a pasar de la noche a la mañana y lo sabes, estoy muy dolida—contestó ella.

—Por favor, te juro que cambiaré, te dejaré trabajar todas las horas que quieras con él, pero no me dejes—siguió, al punto de estarse arrastrando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con una persona que no confía en mí—insistió ella—. Me has hecho mucho daño y ahora no puedo estar bien contigo ni aunque quisiera. Es mi decisión y quiero que la respetes, así que por favor, déjame ir—sentenció.

Entonces él se rindió, soltó su brazo y la dejó marchar, sintiendo que con ella se iba una parte de su alma. Pero eso no fue todo, pasado un tiempo consiguieron tener una relación cordial, hasta que poco a poco volvieron a ser amigos. Quedaban con Harry y Ginny y se iban por ahí a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, las cosas se habían relajado después de poner mucho empeño. Hasta que apareció el imbécil de Meyer y lo estropeó todo. Él era amigo del compañero de trabajo de Hermione, y un buen día decidió presentarlos. Se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, y empezaron a quedar a solas, se iban a cenar, se tomaban unas cervezas de mantequilla, iban a comprar… así hasta que sucedió lo inevitable y empezaron a salir. Y esto no le sentó muy bien a Ron cuando se enteró, así que en cuanto Hermione anunció que se iba a ir a vivir con él, no lo pudo soportar y explotó. Le echó en cara todo lo que pensaba y ella no se quedó callada. Le recriminó el poco tiempo que había tardado en buscarse a otro y ella le contestó que era un resentido y que era hora de que superara el hecho de que ya no estaban juntos. Se enzarzaron en una acalorada discusión en la que ambos tiraron al otro numerosas puyas y comentarios hirientes, hasta que Hermione decidió ponerle fin.

—Déjalo ya, Ron, ¿quieres? Me tienes harta, pero harta de verdad—inquirió—. No soporto tus quejas, ni tus recriminaciones, ni tus malditos celos. Así que, por mí, aquí se acaba todo, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más, ¿entendido? —sentenció.

Él se quedó blanco, era lo último que esperaba oír; asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y ya no volvieron a tener ningún tipo de relación. Por su comportamiento, no sólo había perdido una novia, sino también a su mejor amiga. La había fastidiado y mucho; y cuantísimas veces había querido disculparse con ella y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Cuantísimas veces quiso decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón y que jamás la iba a olvidar. Y ahora ya era tarde, ella no estaba y nunca iba a saber todo lo que él quería decirle; y por ello, se maldecía cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba. Por haberla apartado de su lado. Por haberla perdido para siempre.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Espero que el capítulo no se haya hecho muy pesado, pero lo de Ron era algo que me parecía necesario ya que en el primer capítulo os cuento que "las cosas se habían torcido entre él y Hermione" y no quería dejarlo en el aire. En el próximo prometo poner más acción, a partir del siguiente empieza lo bueno :). ¡Un besazo!

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


	6. Trapicheos varios

¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, voy a recapitular un poco antes de empezar: en el capítulo anterior no pasó gran cosa, pero fue importante. Aparece al fin Narcissa Malfoy, que la tienen cautiva en un almacén porque supuestamente tiene algo que los que trabajan para Berguer buscan. Ha aparecido Lucius y ha amenazado con encerrar también a Draco si no se lo dice, a lo que ella ha jurado matarlo. Por otra parte, Draco se ha encontrado de pleno con Hermione y ha tenido que disimular hasta el punto de pasar muy mal rato. Así que se ha ido de allí tan pronto como ha podido y ha decidido que la sacará de allí. Por último, el pobre Ron se pasa los días bebiendo y vemos qué es lo que pasó para que él y Hermione no estuvieran juntos.

Y sin más preámbulos, ¡os dejo con el siguiente capítulo!

**Capítulo 6. Trapicheos varios**

Aquella mañana fue muy intensa para Draco, salió de su casa bien temprano para prepararlo todo, no podía esperar para sacar a Granger del centro, así que aprovechó que el día anterior se había ido de allí con el pretexto de estar indispuesto para tomarse el día libre por enfermedad. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela investigando todo cuanto podría serle útil sobre los muggles, y había descubierto muchísimas cosas con las que podrían sobrevivir y mantenerse ocultos. El primer paso: Aparecerse en Suiza. A las 8:59h de la mañana estaba a las puertas de una sucursal bancaria que se dedicaba a guardar el dinero sucio de políticos y magnates de los negocios corruptos, tenía la intención de robarles. Así que nada más abrieron sus puertas al público, entró al lugar con un maletín en la mano y pidió una audiencia con el director del banco alegando que tenía una gran suma de dinero que quería depositar en su sucursal. En menos de cinco minutos estaba en el despacho del director, quién estuvo adulándole desde que entró por la puerta.

—Muy buenos días, siéntese por favor, ¿señor…?

—Newman, William Newman—contestó Draco mientras se sentaba en frente de él.

—A su servicio, señor Newman, dígame, ¿qué desea? —preguntó cordial el director.

—Querría abrir una cuenta con dos millones de liras esterlinas, por favor—explicó Draco.

—Me parece fantástico, mientras realizo el trámite, ¿le apetece tomar algo? —sugirió.

—Si es tan amable de ponerme un poco de whisky, se lo agradecería—pidió Draco, se había informado muy bien y sabía que los directores de este tipo de sucursales siempre tenían a disposición de los clientes más importantes bebidas alcohólicas para ofrecerles. Todo por dar el mejor trato.

—Muy bien, espere un momento.

Y en cuanto el director se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a un minibar que tenía en el despacho a servirle la copa y le dio la espalda, Draco sacó su varita y se puso detrás de él.

—_Imperio_—susurró. El director dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó totalmente quieto—. Ahora vuelva a su asiento y abra una cuenta a mi nombre. Quiero que transfiera ahí, dos millones de liras de cualquier cuenta que le apetezca, o lo coja de varias, me da igual, pero hágalo.

El director, obediente, tecleó sin parar hasta que todo el trámite estuvo hecho, se decantó por coger el dinero de aquí y de allá para que no se notara. Imprimió los papeles pertinentes y Draco los firmó.

—Y ahora, vincule a la cuenta una tarjeta de débito que me permita acceder al dinero siempre que quiera, y en cuanto lo tramite, démela—ordenó.

El aludido volvió a teclear en su ordenador, haciendo las gestiones pertinentes para conseguir una tarjeta nueva. Cuando hubo acabado, llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que se la trajera una tarjeta limpia para activarla en el momento. Ella se la trajo, entonces él la insertó en una especie de lector-impresora, que grabó el nombre y el número que se correspondía con la nueva cuenta y, una vez la hubo activado se la entregó a Draco, junto con el contrato de la tarjeta para que lo firmara.

—Muy bien, y ahora, borre todos los movimientos que acaba de hacer—ordenó. El director hizo lo que le había pedido—. Eso es todo, así que ahora, dese la vuelta para que me marche.

De nuevo, el aludido obedeció la orden y se levantó de su asiento, para darle la espalda a Draco, quien se acercó a la puerta para marcharse y sacó de nuevo su varita para liberarlo del maleficio.

—_Obliviate_—susurró antes de irse.

Salió del despacho tranquilamente, pasó por el hall de la sucursal, se despidió de la recepcionista y, una vez fuera del banco, buscó un sitio en el que esconderse y se Desapareció. Primer paso, disponer de dinero para William Newman, hecho.

Cuando llegó al rellano del bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía, Draco se llevó una sorpresa muy desagradable. Había una persona esperando en su puerta, impaciente. "Mierda", pensó, era su padre. Puso cara despreocupada y avanzó hacia él, decidido, tenía que hacer una buena actuación.

—Hola, padre—saludó, y el aludido se dio la vuelta.

—¡Draco! ¿Pero dónde demonios estabas? —Preguntó Lucius con notoria molestia—. En el centro me han dicho que estabas enfermo y he venido a ver cómo estabas, pero cual ha sido mi sorpresa cuando he visto que no te encontrabas en casa—explicó irritado.

"Ya, a ver cómo estaba, más bien a vigilarme" pensó Draco.

—Pues creo que es bastante obvio, he ido al medimago, padre—se excusó.

Lucius lo miró con recelo, mientras se hacía a un lado para que Draco pudiera abrir la puerta de su casa, tenía un ligero temblor en las manos.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? —sugirió Draco, a lo que Lucius asintió.

Ambos entraron en el apartamento y fueron directos a la cocina, entonces Draco preparó café a golpe de varita y se sentaron a la mesa a tomárselo.

—Gracias—dijo Lucius cuando su hijo le sirvió la taza—. Lo cierto es que me ha extrañado que no hayas asistido hoy al centro, tú nunca te pones enfermo—inquirió—. Además, te veo bastante bien.

—Hoy estoy mejor—explicó Draco—, ayer me noté con el estómago un poco revuelto y me tuve que marchar, debió sentarme mal el desayuno—mintió.

—Si es por eso, no veo el motivo por el que hoy no has ido a tu trabajo, creí haber dejado bien claro lo importante que es tu labor allí—espetó Lucius, estaba empezando a sospechar que el pretexto de su ausencia era otro bien distinto.

—Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, eso es todo. Mañana iré sin falta—se excusó Draco. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada recelosa de su padre.

—De todos modos, esto no es propio de ti, yo sólo quiero que comprendas lo primordial de tu labor y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir—insistió Lucius con autoridad.

—Lo siento, padre, no volverá a ocurrir—se disculpó Draco—. Si me disculpas, me gustaría irme a descansar, he pasado muy mala noche, ¿querías decirme algo más en especial? —preguntó.

—No, sólo he venido a verte, nada más—respondió Lucius mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Mañana a la hora de siempre, no me falles—insistió.

—Hasta mañana.

Entonces Lucius abandonó el lugar y Draco respiró hondo, aliviado. No obstante, tenía que ser prudente y andarse con ojo, pues sabía perfectamente que su padre era de todo menos tonto, y que probablemente se había marchado sospechando de él. Draco apenas había ido al medimago por voluntad propia en otras ocasiones, por no decir nunca, era su madre la que insistía en que su pequeño recibiera la mejor atención cuando estaba enfermo, incluso aunque su hijo insistiera en que se encontraba bien. Y por supuesto su padre lo sabía de sobra, pero por alguna extraña razón no había querido insistirle sobre lo que había estado haciendo. Sí, tenía que andar con mil ojos, no podía echar su plan por tierra, no ahora que veía un ligero rayo de luz al final del túnel. Terminó el café y fue directo a meterse en la cama, sin siquiera ponerse el pijama; la tarde se le presentaba ajetreada y tenía que estar bien descansado para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

No llegaba a las cuatro de la tarde cuando Draco se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn para proseguir con los preparativos de su plan. Había quedado con un vendedor de objetos de contrabando, algo parecido al mercado negro muggle, le estaba esperando en un callejón oscuro y poco transitado. A esas horas de la tarde, ni un alma paseaba por allí.

—Le estaba esperando—le dijo el hombre, que respondía al nombre de Nox cuando Draco se encontró con él. Era un hombre bajo y delgado, de apariencia sombría, tenía las cuencas de los ojos completamente marcadas y un pelo largo y negro que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

—¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí? —preguntó Draco sin más.

—Oh, por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo con mi parte, ¿traes el dinero? —inquirió Nox.

—Primero mi pedido, después el dinero—exigió Draco.

—Está bien, está bien—concedió Nox—. Todos los que me compráis cosas sois iguales, de verdad, qué poca confianza—se quejó, mientras sacaba una bolsa del interior de su chaqueta y la abría para enseñarle a Draco su contenido.

—¿Está todo? —insistió Draco.

—Poción multijugos—enumeró, sacando un par de botellitas de la bolsa—. Dentro hay algunas más, pero no he podido traer gran cosa, es todo cuanto tenía en casa—explicó—. Y mi creación más preciada: carnets transmutables de identidad—anunció sacando dos tarjetas blancas de la bolsa.

—Pero están en blanco, ¿no se te habrá ocurrido timarme, verdad? —sugirió Draco con voz amenazante.

—Merlín, ¡pero qué impacientes sois! —Se quejó Nox—. Mira, chico, funciona de esta forma, sujeta—dijo tendiéndole uno de los carnets a Draco en la mano para, a continuación, sacar su varita—. Primero tienes que apuntar firmemente al carnet, dices las palabras mágicas, _Revelo Identitas_, le das dos golpes de varita y…—explicó mientras hacía el ritual—¡_Voilá_! Ahí tienes tu propio carnet de identidad muggle.

En la tarjeta en blanco empezaron a aparecer unos dibujos correspondientes al carnet de identidad británico muggle, después se rellenaron los datos pertinentes al nombre, lugar de nacimiento, etc. —en este caso, los de Draco—, y por último, apareció una fotografía suya, estática, de modo que la tarjeta se convirtió en un auténtico carnet de identidad muggle. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Y qué más cosas dices que hace? —preguntó Draco con mucho interés.

—Es sencillo, la fotografía que aparece cambiará al mismo tiempo que la apariencia que tenga el portador, el único requisito es que lo tengas tú en la mano para hacer el cambio—explicó, y entonces apuntó con su varita a Draco en la cara, que lo miró con desconfianza—. Te lo voy a demostrar, no te preocupes que ahora te lo quito—y en un ligero movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un espeso bigote en la cara de Draco.

Al instante, la fotografía que había aparecido antes, cambió para adaptarse al nuevo aspecto de su dueño.

—Asombroso—concedió Draco, y Nox agitó de nuevo la varita para quitarle el bigote. La fotografía cambió de nuevo.

—Pero espera, que aún hay más—hizo una pausa para darle emoción al asunto—. ¿Y si no quisieras que ahí apareciera tu nombre? ¡Pues lo cambiamos! Mira, ahora digo, _Nomen Salazar Slytherin_, por decir alguno, le doy dos golpecitos con la varita… ¡y ahí lo tienes! —Y el nombre Draco Malfoy que relucía en el carnet, se cambió por el de Salazar Slytherin—. Puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras, te he dejado unas instrucciones dentro de la bolsa—explicó—. Y por último, le vuelves a dar dos golpecitos y… _Occultare_—susurró, y el carnet volvió a ser una simple tarjeta en blanco. Draco sonrió de nuevo.

—Fantástico, Nox, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo—elogió, sacando de su bolsillo un saquito con monedas—. 100 galeones, como te prometí—enunció tendiéndole el saco a su interlocutor.

—Si no te importa, voy a contarlo, ya sabes, por si las dudas—explicó Nox alegremente, mientras rebuscaba en el saco y observaba las monedas.

—Está todo, pero tú mismo.

—Ajá… bien… 85…90…95 y… ¡100! ¡Muy bien, chico! Todo correcto, un placer hacer negocios contigo—dijo Nox resueltamente.

—Hasta otra, Nox—se despidió Draco.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se Apareció directamente en su casa. Segundo paso de su plan: identidades falsas. Hecho. Había considerado borrarle la memoria a Nox antes de marcharse, pero tenía la firmeza de que no le delataría pues todo cuanto vendía era ilegal, por lo que no llevaba un registro de sus clientes. Él protegía la identidad de sus clientes y ellos lo protegían a él, ambos tenían las de perder en caso de delatar a la otra parte, así que estaba seguro de que nunca nadie se enteraría de sus adquisiciones, a no ser que él mismo se lo contara a alguien. Pero era algo que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer.

Finiquitadas las dos primeras partes de su plan, pasó a la siguiente: cogió una especie de mochila bandolera que tenía por casa —se la había regalado la madre de Pansy pero él nunca la había llegado a utilizar— y le echó el encantamiento de extensión indetectable y lo dejó sobre su cama. De forma medianamente ordenada, comenzó a meter montones y montones de ropa, la iba a necesitar, y mucho. También comprobó que, al marcharse, Pansy había dejado ahí toda su ropa y no creía que a esas alturas fuera a ir a buscarla, así que también fue metiendo todo tipo de prendas en la mochila: camisetas, pantalones, ropa interior, ropa de dormir… porque claro, Granger tendría que vestirse con algo, no iba a ir por ahí con el camisón del centro llamando la atención en cada sitio que estuvieran.

Por último, comprobó todo el contenido de la bolsa que le había dado Nox: unas seis botellas de poción multijugos, los carnets y las instrucciones, tal como había prometido. La cantidad de poción suponía un ligero problema, y es que tal vez no fuera suficiente; tenían que aprovecharla al máximo mientras tratara de conseguir más. Lo guardó todo en la mochila, la cerró y se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego. Ya se había encargado de solucionar la parte del alojamiento antes de ir al Callejón Knockturn, así que ya sólo tenía que esperar a bien entrada la madrugada para llevar a cabo la última parte de su plan: liberar a Granger.

* * *

El despertador sonó alrededor de las tres de la madrugada: había llegado la hora. Draco se levantó de la cama de un salto, se vistió a toda velocidad y fue a la cocina a darle dos sorbos rápidos a un café que se había dejado preparado. Fue a por la mochila, se la colgó y respiró hondo. "Allá vamos", se dijo para sí justo antes de girar sobre sí mismo y Aparecerse en la Habitación 201, la de Granger.

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, pero lo importante era que, tal y como esperaba, no había sonado ninguna alarma al pisar la estancia. No veía absolutamente nada, así que lo primero que hizo fue sacar su varita para poder alumbrarse.

—_Lumos_—susurró.

Se acercó a Granger y le iluminó la cara; estaba completamente dormida. Puso su mano en el hombro de ella y la zarandeó ligeramente hasta que entreabrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Granger, despierta—dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que movía su hombro rítmicamente. Ella lo miró confusa.

—¿Ma… Malfoy? —balbuceó, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Granger, escucha con atención—pidió—. Voy a desatarte y a sacarte de aquí, haz todo lo que te diga y sobre todo, no hagas ningún ruido—explicó.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Malfoy? —repitió, todavía sin entender. Estaba bastante aturdida, probablemente todavía estaba drogada de su "hora de las drogas".

—¡Granger, es importante! —Insistió Draco— Haz lo que te digo.

Ella seguía sin comprender, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, así que mediante la magia desató las correas que la sujetaban a la cama y la ayudó a incorporarse. Le costaba mantenerse en pie, estaba muy débil y permanecía en una especie de trance.

—¿Malfoy qué quieres de mí? —preguntó.

—Las preguntas después, Granger, no hay tiempo, ven conmigo—sentenció él, tendiéndole la mano.

En cuanto ella tomó su mano, Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación a golpe de varita y se asomó al pasillo con prudencia. La seguridad del centro era bastante penosa, pero sabía de sobra que por las noches algunos individuos vigilaban los pasillos. En cuanto se hubo asegurado que no había nadie, arrastró a Granger fuera de la habitación. Como apenas se mantenía en pie, andaba prácticamente dando tumbos, muy despacio, detrás de él, que tiraba con fuerza de su mano para que se diera prisa, pero eso sólo hacía que ella perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones en pocos metros.

—Granger, vamos, tienes que esforzarte, date prisa—suplicó Draco.

No contaba con que ella estuviera tan débil para no poder andar prácticamente, así que decidió que era mejor sujetarla por la parte alta del brazo, casi a la altura del hombro y aligerar el paso. Se la estaba jugando mucho haciendo eso, si los descubrían estaba perdido, seguramente correría la misma suerte que ella y acabaría teniendo su propia "hora de las drogas". O peor, ambos acabarían muertos. No, no lo iba a permitir, no estaba dispuesto a que le humillaran y maltrataran de esa forma. Y mucho menos sin haber encontrado antes a su madre. No, no, no y no. Granger era su única esperanza, estaba convencido de que ella sabría algo y se aferró a esa idea como a un clavo ardiendo.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo a ritmo más acelerado, el corazón le latía tan deprisa que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sólo quedaba el último paso por hacer antes de Desaparecerse del lugar e ir a un sitio seguro: coger la varita de Granger. Su padre le había explicado a la perfección dónde estaban las varitas de los magos a los que encerraban, así que era tan fácil como entrar y coger la de Granger. O eso pensaba él. Cuando ya prácticamente habían llegado, un destello de luz se reflejó a ambos lados del pasillo, y no procedía precisamente de la punta de su varita.

—¡Eh, alto! ¿Quién anda ahí? —era uno de los vigilantes, los habían descubierto.

De forma instintiva, Draco se cargó a Granger al hombro y corrió por el pasillo con todas sus ganas. Le costaba mucho desplazarse con una bruja adulta a cuestas, por más delgada que estuviera, pesaba lo suyo. El vigilante corría tras él, gritándole que se detuviera, dando la voz de alarma. Dobló a la derecha por el pasillo, para girar nuevamente en otro tramo del pasillo. Ya casi estaba llegando, le faltaba el aliento, se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá no saldrían con vida de allí ninguno de los dos. No, ni hablar, eso no sucedería, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy que no los iban a capturar. Entonces una sirena resonó por todo el centro, al tiempo que unas luces rojas de alarma se encendían en el techo. "Mierda, mierda y más mierda", maldijo para sí. ¿Después de todo se iba a ir su plan al garete? Oyó más pasos y gritos de otros vigilantes, estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, y entonces llegó a la puerta que buscaba. La abrió a golpe de varita y entró en ella, dejó a Granger en el suelo y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola con su cuerpo. En la sala no habían más que estanterías repletas de cientos de varitas de otros magos y brujas.

—¡Granger, coge la tuya, corre! ¡No tenemos más tiempo! —suplicó Draco, estaba completamente desesperado.

Pero ella no podía moverse con rapidez, escudriñó la estancia con la mirada como pudo, pero no daba con la suya. Le costaba pensar, se sentía débil y le resultaba difícil discriminar su varita de las demás. Quería irse a casa.

—¡Joder, Granger! ¡Nos van a atrapar! —oyó como al otro lado de la puerta se acercaban los vigilantes, sabían que estaban ahí—. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡_Accio varita de Granger_! —chilló, a la desesperada.

Para su sorpresa, el hechizo convocador funcionó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía la varita de Granger en la mano, no podía creer que la seguridad fuera tan patética hasta el punto de que un simple hechizo como ese funcionara. Se despegó de la puerta y cogió a Granger del brazo; entonces un par de vigilantes irrumpieron en la habitación, pistola en mano.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Malfoy? —Gritaron sorprendidos, al verlo.

—No puede ser… ¡eres un traidor! ¡Quieto ahí, no te muevas! —inquirió uno de los dos, apuntando a Draco con la pistola.

Hábilmente, apuntó a los dos hombres con su varita y en una milésima de segundo les lanzó un _Desmaius_ tan potente que los lanzó despedidos por los aires varios metros lejos de la puerta. Entonces, con Granger sujeta, no lo pensó dos veces y giró sobre sí mismo para Aparecerse en una habitación que había reservado esa tarde en un modesto hotel muggle. El corazón le seguía latiendo desbocado, su cuerpo rebosaba adrenalina, qué poco había faltado para que su plan se desmoronara. Suspiró aliviado, ya estaba hecho y por fin podía dormir. Fue entonces cuando oyó un golpe seco dar en el suelo que lo sobresaltó.

—¿Granger? ¿Granger?

Su cuerpo no había aguantado el gran esfuerzo que acababan de hacer y se había desmayado sobre la moqueta de la habitación.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Este capítulo ha sido completamente de Malfoy, con todos los preparativos para sacar a Hermione del centro, espero que no se os haya hecho pesada tanta explicación, pero me pareció necesaria para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


	7. Hotel, dulce hotel

¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí otra vez^^. Como siempre, un poco de recapitulación: en el capítulo anterior se ven todos los preparativos que hace Draco: poción multijugos, carnets falsos, ropa, dinero robado, hotel muggle… ¿qué querrá hacer con todo esto? Y por fin ha sacado a Hermione del centro, aunque casi les pillan y se va todo al traste.

Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, ¡que lo disfrutéis!

**Capítulo 7. Hotel, dulce hotel**

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, todavía con los ojos cerrados, Hermione comprobó que podía mover sus manos y pies libremente; no los tenía atados. Entonces pensó que igual todo aquello había sido una pesadilla demasiado larga y de las más grotescas que había tenido nunca, así que alargó el brazo en busca de Jeremy al otro lado de la cama, pero el lugar que debía ocupar estaba vacío. ¿Pero qué hora era? Abrió lentamente los ojos y enfocó una habitación pequeña —que desde luego no era la suya—, con apenas dos camas, un armario, dos mesitas de noche y un sillón, ocupado por Malfoy. "¿¡Malfoy?!" se gritó para sí, al tiempo que se levantaba de un bote de la cama. Él la miró, paciente, como esperando a que le dijera algo. Entonces lo recordó; no había sido una pesadilla, realmente había sucedido y su observador la había rescatado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Puso más atención al habitáculo, entraba mucha luz por la ventana, debían ser ya las doce del mediodía, tenía la sensación de haber estado siglos durmiendo, la cabeza le dolía y notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido. Entonces vio la puerta de la habitación y en un impulso corrió hacia ella y trató de abrirla desesperadamente. Cerrada.

—Me imaginaba que intentarías escapar—enunció Malfoy tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba a ella despacio—. Yo que tú dejaría de intentarlo.

—¡Déjame salir, Malfoy! —Exigió ella— O te juro que…

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? Te recuerdo que tengo tu varita—explicó él alzando una ceja, la situación le resultaba un tanto divertida—. Anda, déjalo, siéntate—dijo haciendo amago de cogerla del brazo, pero ella se apartó.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Sácame de aquí!—insistió ella. Él se rió, lo que hizo que ella se cabreara aún más— ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿Qué pasa, que soy un regalito de tus nuevos amiguitos para que te diviertas? —ante aquella insinuación, él se rió todavía más.

—No seas ridícula, Granger, eres lo último que querría que me regalaran—enunció burlón. Ella soltó un bufido y lo miró con rabia, cada vez más enfadada.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me has traído aquí para que me lleven a otro centro? ¿Has decidido que prefieres drogarme tú solito sin ayuda de tus compinches? —espetó.

—Vaya, Granger, y yo que te consideraba una persona inteligente—contestó Malfoy de manera irónica—. No tengo intención de hacerte daño, si es lo que te preocupa—añadió con aire cansado—. Es una historia muy larga, pero en resumen, ambos estamos metidos en el mismo embrollo.

—Ya, y me lo tengo que creer, después de todo lo que me han hecho en ese sitio, estoy segura de que todo esto es una artimaña para hacerme más pruebas o lo que sea que me estuvieran haciendo allí—inquirió ella recelosa.

—¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia tener que convivir contigo? —Espetó Malfoy, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia— Si te he sacado de allí es porque algo muy turbio está pasando y tiene que ver con mi madre. Me he jugado el cuello, Granger, así que si te dejas de gilipolleces te explico un par de cosas y bajamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre—concluyó.

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de descubrir si le estaba mintiendo, como si quisiera ver a través de él para descubrir si le decía la verdad.

—De verdad, te aseguro que estamos en el mismo bando, no voy a hacerte nada, en serio—insistió él cansadamente, imaginaba que Granger no le creería a la primera de cambio, pero no que le fuera a costar tanto convencerla.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de que lo que dices es verdad? —preguntó ella, todavía desconfiando.

—No puedes—sentenció él—. Pero no te queda otra opción.

Ante aquello, a Hermione no le quedó más que afirmar levemente con la cabeza, aceptando lo que él decía. Maldito Malfoy, tenía razón, él era en ese momento su única salida. Además, estaba casi convencida de que si salía a la calle a sus anchas no tardarían en atraparla quienes fueran las personas que la habían tenido encerrada, entonces volverían a hacerle lo mismo de forma más cruel, o quizá la matarían. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Malfoy, y no sólo eso, sino que, de ser verdad todo lo que él le había dicho, además le debía un favor: él le había salvado la vida, y ahora estaba en deuda con él. En deuda con ni más ni menos que con el chico que le había amargado sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts insultándola y humillándola hasta a veces incluso ponerla al límite. Pero como bien había dicho él, no tenía otra opción, así que no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él. Por el momento.

—Está bien, Malfoy, pero quiero que me cuentes esa historia tan larga que dices—pidió ella.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero lo primero es lo primero—dijo Draco, rebuscando en la mochila que había preparado. Sacó dos botellitas, una para él y la otra se la tendió a ella—. Dale dos tragos a esto—pidió. Ella miró la botella recelosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Tú hazlo y ya lo verás—insistió él.

Aunque eso no hacía más que sembrarle nuevas dudas, hizo lo que Malfoy le había pedido y bebió de la botella. Entonces empezó a notarse extraña y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, no tardó más de un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que lo que había tomado era poción multijugos. Corrió al baño a mirarse en el espejo; ahora tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo largo, de color castaño oscuro y liso, sus facciones eran suaves, su complexión seguía siendo prácticamente la misma, pero había menguado ligeramente en altura. Volvió a la habitación y Malfoy también había cambiado de aspecto: seguía siendo más o menos igual de alto, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro igual que ella, barba de tres días, los ojos azules y la piel ligeramente bronceada.

—A partir de ahora, cada vez que salgamos de esta habitación somos, para el resto del mundo, William y Natalie Newman. Estamos casados y vivimos en la costa, al sur de Inglaterra; y estamos en Londres por motivos de trabajo—explicó él. A continuación sacó los dos carnets que le había comprado a Nox y los modificó tal como le había explicado, dándole a ella el suyo—. Este es tu carnet de identidad, te dedicas a la exportación de productos nacionales de todo tipo a importantes empresas en el extranjero. Yo soy fotógrafo de una importante revista que se dedica al turismo y es por esto que estamos aquí: tú para cerrar un trato importante con un proveedor de alimentos típicos de la gastronomía inglesa y yo para hacer un reportaje de la ciudad.

—Vaya, Malfoy, la verdad que me dejas anonadada—admitió ella—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de muggles? —preguntó sorprendida. Malfoy era la última persona en el mundo que esperaba que inventara una trama tan sumamente alejada del mundo mágico.

—Como dicen los muggles: un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos—enunció con suficiencia, a sabiendas de que tal comentario la terminaría de dejar perpleja—. En el armario tienes ropa, cámbiate y vámonos a comer algo.

Fue cuando Hermione reparó en que todavía llevaba el camisón del centro, le dio un poco de vergüenza tener ese aspecto delante de Malfoy. Abrió el armario y escogió lo más sencillo que pudo encontrar —unos vaqueros y una camisa— y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a ponérselo.

—Ah, y otra cosa más, Granger—la detuvo Draco—, tenemos que aprovechar la poción al máximo porque no tenemos demasiada como para aguantar muchísimo tiempo, así que saldremos de aquí lo justo y necesario, ¿entendido? —Ella asintió, pero le miró algo escéptica—. Ya, ya, a mí tampoco me hace demasiada gracia pasar tanto tiempo aquí encerrado contigo, pero qué se le va a hacer—añadió como respuesta a su mirada.

Ella rodó los ojos y puso una mueca de resignación, entró al cuarto de baño, se cambió todo lo deprisa que pudo, cogió un abrigo del armario y por fin, bajaron a comer.

* * *

—¿Ha mandado llamarme, señor?—preguntó Lucius Malfoy al entrar al despacho de Berguer.

—Siéntate—ordenó Berguer secamente—. Quiero que me expliques una cosa—enunció pausadamente, con peligrosa calma. Esa actitud no auguraba nada bueno.

Se acercó a un pequeño televisor que había en la estancia, lo encendió e insertó una cinta de video. Era de una de las cámaras de seguridad, en la imagen se veía claramente a Draco llevándose a Hermione cargada al hombro, corriendo por el pasillo y llegar a la sala de las varitas. Aunque la calidad de la cinta era pésima, se distinguía perfectamente quiénes eran. El rostro de Lucius se tornó más pálido de lo que era y se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—¿Y bien? —instó Berguer.

—No…no… no sé cómo ha podido ocurrir, señor—balbuceó Lucius.

—Ah, ¿así que no sabes cómo ha podido ocurrir, eh? —Repitió Berguer, con una sonrisa irónica y un brillo siniestro en los ojos— Pues yo te lo voy a decir—enunció con calma—. ¡HA OCURRIDO PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO INÚTIL QUE NO SABE NI VIGILAR A UN SIMPLE CHICO! ¿¡CÓMO COJONES SE SUPONE QUE VAS A ARREGLAR ESTO?! —chilló, haciendo que Lucius diera un bote en el sitio.

—Pero señor, yo no… yo no… de verdad… yo... —balbuceó.

—¡Habla claro, inútil! ¿¡Ni siquiera sabes vocalizar!? —espetó Berguer.

—Yo… yo no me imaginaba que esto iba a pasar… el chico… el chico… —a Lucius la voz le temblaba tanto que no era capaz de acabar las frases.

—¿¡El chico qué!? ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

—¡El chico parecía conforme con el trabajo! —Gritó Lucius nervioso, le latía el corazón muy rápido, sentía miedo por lo que Berguer le pudiera hacer para castigarlo— Se lo juro, señor, en ningún momento me comentó que estuviera disconforme, ni que notara ninguna irregularidad, ¡de hecho parecía muy satisfecho con lo que hacíamos! —se excusó.

—Pues ya has visto que te estaba tomando el pelo, maldito idiota—inquirió Berguer—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me estás empezando a cansar—enunció pausadamente y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse—. Ya es la segunda vez que la fastidias y no puedo permitir que por culpa de un inepto como tú, mis planes se vayan al traste—enumeró, mientras Lucius le escuchaba con atención, temblando—. Tal vez sería mejor que te quitara de en medio de una vez por todas, ya que no haces más que darme problemas—sentenció.

—¡No, por favor! —Suplicó Lucius— ¡Déme otra oportunidad! ¡Le juro que lo arreglaré como sea!

—¿Es que no eres consciente de que esto ya no tiene arreglo? ¿No ves que ha escapado una persona a la que todo el mundo cree muerta porque _tú_ no sabes hacer bien una simple tarea de vigilancia? —alegó Berguer.

—Señor yo… de verdad, déjeme enmendar mi error, puedo ir a casa del chico y… no sé, quizá se haya dejado algo que revele su paradero.

—Ya no puedo confiar en ti, me has fallado en lo más básico, has permitido que algo tan gordo como esto ocurra y ni siquiera eres capaz de darme una buena solución al problema—negó Berguer.

—¡Por favor, señor! ¡Los buscaré por todos los confines de la Tierra si es necesario, le juro que los traeré! —volvió a suplicar Lucius.

—¡BASTA! —Cortó Berguer— No hay nada en este mundo que más asco me dé que las falsas súplicas, debería matarte ahora mismo—enunció—. Pero vas a tener suerte y voy a ser benévolo contigo, por esta vez, ve en busca de lo que quiera que sea y encuéntralos—concedió. A lo que Lucius se levantó de su asiento e hizo una especie de reverencia hacia Berguer.

—¡Mil gracias, señor, mil gracias! —exclamó Lucius.

—¡Fuera de mi vista, escoria! —Espetó Berguer, a lo que Lucius se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir escopetado por la puerta— ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver por aquí sin algo nuevo que decirme! —amenazó.

—¡Sí, señor, le traeré lo que quiera!

Y dicho esto, Lucius se marchó corriendo del lugar, dejando a Berguer muy, pero que muy cabreado, no tenía ni idea de lo poco que le había faltado para que su jefe le diera muerte ahí mismo, sobre la mesa del despacho. Y es que Berguer Kipling tenía paciencia, pero en pequeñas cantidades.

* * *

Aquel mediodía, en el número 12 Grimmauld Place, por primera vez desde que salió la noticia del accidente de Hermione en la televisión, Jeremy decidió bajar a comer con Harry y Ginny. Ya estaban sentados a la mesa cuando él entró a la cocina; sus rostros adquirieron una expresión a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la alegría al ver que Jeremy se sentaba con ellos. Aunque nunca bajaba, ellos ponían un plato para él todos los días por si le apetecía comer con ambos; de no ser así, al acabar de recoger la mesa, Ginny subía a la habitación a llevarle su plato.

—Hola, chicos—saludó Jeremy al tomar asiento.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Ginny con dulzura.

—Un poco mejor, ya me apetecía bajar a comer con vosotros—contestó él, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Hacía unos días que Harry había ido a ver a un medimago para explicarle lo mal que lo estaba pasando Jeremy, y éste le mandó unas medicinas para el dolor emocional. Desde que empezó a tomarlas, había ido recuperando el apetito poco a poco, hasta que aquel día se encontró con las suficientes fuerzas como para comer con sus anfitriones. Tanto Ginny como Harry estaban expectantes por cómo pudiera comportarse, ya que aún con las medicinas seguían oyéndole llorar y gritar el nombre de Hermione por las noches, en sueños. Pero bueno, el hecho de que ya se atreviera a comer con ellos ya era un paso.

—He estado pensando que quizá en unos días debería volver a mi casa—enunció Jeremy.

—Bueno, tal vez sea un poco pronto para eso, ¿no te parece? —dijo Ginny.

—Ya, ya, pero no quiero molestaros más, así os dejo a los dos solos y no tenéis que preocuparos de mí—explicó Jeremy.

—¡Pero si no molestas!—Insistió Ginny— ¿Verdad que no? —le preguntó a Harry, que negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate el tiempo que necesites, a nosotros no nos importa—ofreció Harry.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que empiece a afrontar la realidad…—contestó Jeremy— Y la realidad es que Hermione está muerta y yo estoy solo—añadió sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Vamos, no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros—trató de animarlo Ginny.

—De igual modo, sigo pensando que no debería tardar mucho más tiempo en marcharme—insistió Jeremy.

—Está bien, pero deja que te acompañemos por lo menos cuando decidas irte—pidió Ginny, a lo que Jeremy asintió.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, había habido una mejoría por parte de Jeremy pero los ánimos estaban todavía por los suelos. Al momento de recoger la mesa, Ginny recordó que había algo que quería darle a su amigo.

—A propósito, Jeremy, casi se me olvida…—enunció rebuscando en su bolso, que lo tenía colgado en el perchero que tenían en el rellano.

—¿El qué?

—Esta mañana me han dado esto, ten—dijo tendiéndole a Jeremy un folleto—. Es un Grupo de Apoyo Mutuo para Magos en Duelo, o sea, para magos que han perdido algún ser querido. Hacen reuniones todas las tardes, he pensado que quizá te apetecería ir—explicó.

—Gracias, Ginny, pero no se yo si esto…

—¡Oh, vamos! Pruébalo, no pierdes nada por asistir una tarde—contestó Ginny—. Estoy convencida de que te ayudarán mucho a superar todo esto… no sé, puedes probar y si no te gusta pues no tienes por qué volver—insistió.

—Mmmm…—Jeremy dudó, no estaba muy seguro de querer ir— Está bien, me pasaré esta tarde a ver qué tal es—concedió.

—Me parece estupendo, si quieres te acompaño. Ya verás como te ayudan mucho—contestó Ginny contenta.

Entonces le dio un beso a Jeremy en la mejilla y le acarició la otra mejilla afectuosamente, estaba muy contenta de que por fin hubiera decidido dar el paso para dejar de sentirse tan mal. Sabía que era muy duro para él y ni se podía imaginar lo muchísimo que estaría sufriendo, pero pensaba que de estar en su lugar habría intentado por todos los medios encontrarse bien cuanto antes; aunque al final, quien todo lo cura, es el _tiempo_.

* * *

Cuando Monika Moore llegó a la casa de Jeremy, se asomó primero con disimulo por las ventanas para comprobar si había alguien. Para su suerte, la casita tenía un patio trasero desde el que se podía acceder a la casa; estaba tan repleto de árboles y flores que podía entrar sin que nadie la viera. Así pues, con un simple _Alohomora_ pudo colarse en el interior de la casa, muy despacio, vigilando sus pasos para no hacer ruido por si acaso el chico estuviera en el piso superior.

—_Homenum Revelio_—susurró.

Comprobado, la casa estaba completamente vacía. Por si las moscas, llevaba consigo una capa de invisibilidad que, aunque no era de excelentísima calidad y el efecto duraba muy pocas puestas, le serviría para salir de allí sin ser vista en caso de que alguien entrara sin previo aviso. Tenía que ser muy prudente, así que se ocultó en ella sin más y empezó su inspección del lugar. En el rellano trasero había un mueble con cajones, así que no dudó en abrirlos para buscar información que incriminara al centro en la desaparición de la chica. Negativo, ahí no había nada, así que prosiguió su búsqueda por el resto de la casa.

Se dedicó durante un buen rato a examinar minuciosamente todo cuanto podría tener documentos: cajones, estanterías, bajo los muebles… tenían una amplia biblioteca en el salón, repleta de libros y carpetas, así que tardó bastante en revisarlos uno a uno por si lo que buscaba estuviera en su interior. Nada, ni rastro de pruebas. Una vez acabada la inspección del piso inferior, subió al piso de arriba y siguió a lo suyo. La planta superior, para su suerte, tenía apenas tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño exterior —además de un cuarto de baño en el interior del dormitorio principal—, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo revisar armarios y cajones; incluso se cercioró de que la chica no había escondido nada en la cisterna de los retretes de los cuartos de baño. Todo limpio, ni un solo documento.

Por último comprobó el dormitorio principal, el que utilizaban Hermione y Jeremy, y buscó por todos los rincones del habitáculo. Ni en el armario, ni en las mesitas de noche, ni debajo de la cama, ni siquiera detrás de los cuadros había la más mínima prueba del centro. Terminó la inspección con la revisión de una cómoda y cuán grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que uno de los cajones estaba cerrado a cal y canto. "Debe guardarlo todo aquí" pensó, así que probó a abrirlo del mismo modo en que había abierto la puerta, pero no pasó nada. Así pues, revisó de nuevo el resto de la habitación —armarios, mesillas de noche, cajas de zapatos, etc. — en busca de la llave del cajón, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Harta de su infructífera búsqueda, sacó la varita y apuntó al cajón.

—¡_Bombarda_! —exclamó, y el cajón saltó por los aires.

Un montón de papeles volaron por la habitación, por suerte no los había destruido; probablemente entre aquellos documentos estuviera lo que buscaba. Tan rápido como pudo, juntó todo cuanto se había desperdigado y revisó cada papel lo más minuciosamente que podía. Entonces lo vio: informes sobre el centro, hipótesis sobre sus actividades —que, para colmo, no andaban desencaminadas—, fotografías, nombres… ¿Pero cómo había conseguido todo eso sin que la pillaran antes? Estaba claro que la chica era muy, muy lista y que se le daba genial hacer su trabajo. Reunió todo cuando tuviera relación con el centro y lo guardó bajo su túnica; arregló el cajón a golpe de varita y, del mismo modo, utilizando la magia, dejó la casa tal y como la había encontrado. "Berguer me va a coronar" pensó, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que para ella era un trabajo bien hecho, abandonó el lugar ansiosa por darle la buena noticia a su jefe. Pero lo que no sabía Monika es que lo que se había llevado no eran las únicas copias.

* * *

Al final del día Draco no podía estar más frustrado. Durante la comida le había contado a Granger todo cuanto le había dicho su padre, qué era lo que hacía en el centro y, por supuesto, lo ocurrido en el supuesto funeral de su madre. El ataúd vacío, el comportamiento de los invitados, la actitud de su padre, todo con pelos y señales. Por último insistió en la sorpresa que se había llevado a encontrarse con ella de sopetón y que nada más verla decidió sacarla de allí porque le parecía muy extraño y que quizá tuviera relación con la desaparición de su madre. Cuando Hermione preguntó si su familia, amigos o Jeremy la habían buscado, Draco le explicó con severa incomodidad que todos sus allegados pensaban que estaba muerta y que, además, probablemente habrían enterrado a alguna pobre desgraciada en su lugar. Esto no le sentó nada bien a Hermione, ese hecho la dejó completamente helada, en shock, y empezó a respirar de forma nerviosa, hasta que agachó la cabeza y Draco observó que un par de lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

—Ya sé que no es plato de buen gusto todo esto que te estoy contando, Granger—le había dicho él—. Pero yo tengo que encontrar a mi madre y saber toda la verdad de este asunto—explicó—. Así que necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas.

—Quiero volver a mi casa, con Jeremy, mis amigos, mi familia… qué asco de situación—se había lamentado ella, entre sollozos.

—¿Y qué te crees que a mí no me gustaría volver a la normalidad? ¿Te crees que me apetece estar aquí escondiéndome contigo antes que estar tranquilo en mi casa? —había espetado él.

—Yo…lo… lo siento, es que esto me supera—se había disculpado ella—. No sé qué es lo que he hecho para que me metieran allí y me frustro.

—¿Y a mí no me supera? A ti te han dado por muerta y cuando todo esto acabe es tan fácil como que aparezcas por ahí a desmentirlo—había inquirido Draco amargamente—. Yo, en cambio, no sé si mi madre está bien, ni dónde cojones está.

—¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de eso? —Había espetado ella, a lo que él alzó una ceja y puso una mueca de reprobación, directo a replicarle— Bueno, vale, está bien—se adelantó—, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Entonces Draco estuvo interrogándola un buen rato, hasta el aburrimiento, repitiendo las mismas preguntas cada dos por tres en parte para asegurarse y, por otra parte, porque estaba desesperado por saber. Pero nada, Granger sólo recordaba haberse despertado en el centro, atada a la cama, y que esa misma mañana había empezado su infierno personal. No sabía cómo la habían atrapado y ni siquiera recordaba qué es en lo que estaba trabajando antes de eso. Y lo más decepcionante: no sabía nada de su madre, ni se la había mencionado nadie, ni se la había cruzado por el pasillo, nada. Draco también la había buscado por el centro lo más disimuladamente que había podido, pero tampoco la había visto, así que la opción más probable es que estuviera en cualquier otro sitio. Su padre podría haber cometido un error al dejar que se encontrara con Granger, pero no era tan inepto como para dejar que se cruzara con su madre. Y él le había hecho creer que era consciente de que estaba muerta, había actuado con toda la normalidad que le había sido posible. No obstante, el que Granger no pudiera darle más información suponía un estancamiento en su búsqueda. Y esa idea le desesperaba.

—¿De verdad te piensas que voy a dormir con esto? —preguntó Hermione molesta, ya en la habitación del hotel, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos. En la mano llevaba un camisón muy pequeño, negro, con encaje, que más que un camisón parecía un picardías.

—Es lo que hay—contestó Draco—. Es lo que usaba Pansy para dormir.

—Pues no pienses que voy a ponérmelo, Malfoy—enunció Hermione, escéptica.

—Bueno, si no te gusta el camisón, puedes dormir desnuda—inquirió Draco en tono burlón.

—¡Ya te gustaría a ti!—espetó ella, notablemente molesta, se había sonrojado ligeramente y Draco, que lo había notado, esbozó media sonrisa, de forma irónica, dándole la impresión de que se estaba riendo de ella.

Se dio media vuelta y entró al cuarto de baño con aire orgulloso para cambiarse de ropa. Draco asumió que ella había aceptado dormir con el camisón y se sentó en el sillón de la habitación a esperar que saliera. Tenía una cierta curiosidad por ver cómo le quedaba, Granger era la última persona del mundo que se hubiera imaginado con tal cosa puesta. De hecho, aún teniendo novio, no pensaba que usara ese tipo de atuendos ni siquiera para él. La puerta del baño no tardó en abrirse y Draco se inclinó hacia adelante en el sillón con expectación; entonces salió Granger… con uno de los albornoces del hotel puesto. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de decepción muy difícil de ocultar.

—Ni pienses que me vas a ver con _eso_ puesto—enunció ella con aire digno, se había percatado de la cara que él había puesto.

—Estrecha…—murmuró él por lo bajo, mientras ella abría su cama para acostarse.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oh, nada, que será mejor que yo también me ponga el pijama.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de un salto y fue directo al cuarto de baño a cambiarse, mientras Granger seguía fulminándolo con la mirada y dejándola con la réplica en la boca.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Por fin ha habido contacto directo entre Draco y Hermione^^. Ya que el capítulo anterior fue bastante cortito, me he explayado un poco más en este. El tema de Monika entrando en la casa de Hermione y Jeremy tenía intención de meterlo en el capítulo anterior, pero al final preferí dejarlo sólo con los preparativos de Draco y con la fuga.

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y a ver si puedo subir pronto el siguiente^^. ¡Un besazo!

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


	8. Marcados

¡Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero entre semana no tengo ordenador porque estoy haciendo prácticas en otra ciudad y no he podido escribir, así que conforme lo he terminado, lo he subido^^ Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Como siempre, recapitulo un poquito por si se os ha pasado algún detalle: en el capítulo anterior, Hermione se despierta en la habitación del hotel e intenta a escapar porque no se fía de Draco. Al final él consigue convencerla de que están en el mismo bando y acepta ir con él. Por otra parte, Berguer no está muy contento con el trabajo de Lucius y le echa la culpa de que Draco haya sacado a Hermione del centro. De otro modo, vuelven a hacer su aparición en escena Harry, Ginny y Jeremy, bajando este último por fin a comer con ellos y al final decide ir a un grupo de apoyo que le ha sugerido Ginny. Como le mandó Berguer en otro capítulo, Monika entra en casa de Hermione y Jeremy y se lleva unos documentos que les incriminan, pero como mencioné, no son las únicas copias. Por último, Hermione ya sabe todo y se queja del camisón que tiene que usar.

Y sin más, ¡os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis!

**Capítulo 8. Marcados**

_Estaba ya bien entrada la noche cuando salió de trabajar, era ya de madrugada. Se había tirado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en esa dichosa investigación. Por fin había visto el centro con sus propios ojos, había descubierto como entraban a un pobre hombre a rastras para adentro. ¿Pero qué querrían hacer con él? Estuvo dándole vueltas mientras conducía su Chevrolet por una carretera prácticamente abandonada, de camino a su casa. A Jeremy no le gustaba que tomara esos caminos, pero aquel era el más rápido. Desde que se metió en su coche tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien la vigilaba, pero revisiones constantes al retrovisor le indicaban que estaba sola. Aún así, estaba un poco asustada y quería llegar cuanto antes._

_ De repente, un objeto extraño y grande se estrelló con su parabrisas, haciéndole perder el control del coche por unos instantes. Enderezó el volante rápidamente y, como buenamente pudo, detuvo el coche. Bajó del vehículo a ver qué era lo que había impactado con su luna delantera y, al descubrirlo, ahogó un grito entre sorpresa y asco: era un tejón muerto. Lo apartó de la carretera con el pie, horrorizada, ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí? ¿De dónde había salido?_

—_¿Hay alguien ahí?_ —_preguntó tímidamente, con el corazón a mil, sabiendo que si alguien contestaba, no sería para nada bueno._

_ Nada, silencio total. "Serán imaginaciones mías" pensó, y se dispuso a subir de nuevo a su coche para marcharse como alma que lleva al diablo. Entonces salieron cuatro hombres de la nada, vestidos de negro, con la cara tapada, y la agarraron entre dos de ellos. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la despojaron de su varita y le ataron las manos. Ella chillaba y pataleaba, pidiendo auxilio, pero era prácticamente inútil, pues esa zona estaba tan poco transitada que lo más probable era que estuviera sola. Ella y esos hombres. En medio del forcejeo, consiguió destaparle ligeramente la cara a uno de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera memorizar cualquier facción de su rostro, otro de sus asaltantes le cubrió la cabeza con un saco, para que no pudiera ver nada más. Tenía muchísimo miedo, ¿qué iban a hacer con ella? La lanzaron sobre algo y oyó un ruido de puertas cerrarse, probablemente la habían metido en una furgoneta. No podía ser, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Comenzó a chillar con todas su ganas, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas furiosas. Y seguía chillando… gritando auxilio… pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente…_

—¡Granger! ¡Granger! —oyó gritar.

Y entonces se levantó de un sobresalto; había sido una pesadilla. Seguía en la habitación del hotel, estaba empapada en sudor y tenía la cara mojada, probablemente había llorado en sueños. A su lado estaba Malfoy, que había encendido la lamparilla de noche, parecía molesto, pues lo más seguro es que le hubiera despertado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—preguntó él bruscamente— No parabas de gritar.

—Creo que he recordado algo…—contestó ella—. Tiene que ver con el día que me secuestraron.

Y le contó detalladamente su pesadilla, mientras él la escuchaba con atención. Intentó ser lo más clara posible, pero notaba la boca seca y estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba articular las palabras. Para sorpresa suya, Draco tuvo el detalle de traerle un vaso de agua que ella agradeció bastante, lo que le facilitó terminar de contarle lo que había soñado.

—¿Y crees que eso puede ser un recuerdo? —preguntó Draco.

—Pues… no estoy segura, puede que me hayan borrado la memoria y mi cerebro intente llenar los huecos que falta con eso—hipotetizó Hermione—. O bien puede que sucediera de verdad, no lo sé.

—Anda, vamos a seguir durmiendo—sugirió Draco con cansancio. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cama.

—Malfoy, espera—le interrumpió Hermione.

—¿Sí?

—Te va a sonar raro, pero…—comenzó a decir. Él la miraba expectante— ¿Podrías quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma?

"¿¡QUE HAGA QUÉ!?" pensó Draco, como respuesta a la pregunta alzó una ceja con escepticismo. Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada, aún temblaba un poco.

—Nada, déjalo, es igual—enunció ella, acomodándose entre las sábanas. Por alguna extraña razón, él se sintió culpable por no acceder a su petición. No le apetecía nada hacerlo, pero negárselo hacía que se sintiera un poco mal.

—Venga, pero duérmete rápido que me quiero acostar—concedió cansadamente.

Ella asintió y se tumbó del todo; entonces Draco se sentó al borde de su cama, sintiéndose muy incómodo y apagó la luz. Para más incomodidad, ella buscó su mano a tientas y cuando la encontró, la agarró antes de cerrar los ojos. Maldita Granger, ¿es que no era suficiente con que se sentara al borde de su cama? Tuvo ganas de apartarla de la forma más despectiva que pudiera, pero entonces puede que le volviera a despertar entre gritos, o peor, que no pudiera volver a dormirse y quisiera charlar con él o algo por el estilo. No, prefería soportar la mano de Granger que eso.

En cuanto a ella, necesitaba tener a alguien al lado en ese momento; la pesadilla la había perturbado severamente y aún tenía miedo; tanto que no se sentía capaz de dormir sola. Y además se encontraba cansada y débil, y como Malfoy era la única persona que había allí, no le quedaba otro remedio. En otros tiempos no le hubiera pedido tal cosa ni bajo un _Imperius_, pero la situación era distinta, todo era distinto. No estaban precisamente en el colegio, estaban ni más ni menos que metidos en el mismo problema y no tenían más opción que permanecer escondidos los dos. Y desde luego, prefería cien mil veces tener que pedirle eso a Malfoy, que tener que dormir en ese horrible centro en el que había estado encerrada.

* * *

—Muy bien, Monika, estoy muy satisfecho con tu trabajo—enunció Berguer, contento.

Hacía unos minutos que la muchacha había entrado a su despacho, con aire triunfal y le había dado la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda la semana: las pruebas que incriminaban al centro en la muerte de la chica habían sido robadas y ahora estaban en su poder.

—Gracias, señor—contestó ella satisfecha.

—He de admitir, Monika, que no estaba muy seguro de que fueras capaz de conseguir todo esto—explicó Berguer—. No te imaginas cuantísimo me alegro de haberme equivocado—elogió.

—Yo sólo he hecho mi trabajo—alegó Monika, sonriendo orgullosa.

—No seas modesta, has conseguido mucho más de lo que esperaba, buen trabajo—insistió Berguer. Aunque tenía muy mal genio, sabía reconocer cuando alguno de sus secuaces hacía bien lo que debía.

—Me halaga, señor—admitió ella— ¿Desea encomendarme alguna misión más? —preguntó deseosa de recibir una respuesta positiva.

—Pues sí, ya que lo dices tenía algo pensado para ti—enunció Berguer.

—Le escucho—contestó Monika abriendo bien los ojos para poner toda su atención en su jefe.

—Bien, te explico, como el chico ese, Meyer, no daba señales de vida, decidí pasar a la acción para que saliera de su escondrijo—enunció con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y ha mordido el anzuelo.

—Cuénteme más—dijo Monika, ansiosa.

—A uno de mis hombres se le ocurrió la genial idea de montar un grupo de apoyo para magos que han perdido algún ser querido—explicó pausadamente—, y es precisamente lo que hemos hecho. Tuvimos la gran suerte de toparnos con una de sus amigas, una tal Weasley, y le pudimos encasquetar un folleto con la esperanza de que se lo diera al muchacho.

—Déjeme adivinar: se lo ha dado—intervino Monika.

—Suponemos que sí, porque esa misma tarde apareció el nombre del chico en las listas de asistentes—dijo Berguer, sonriente—. Lo que quiero que hagas es bien sencillo: tendrás que asistir a las reuniones con el pretexto de la muerte de algún familiar y te acercarás a él. Quiero que lo tengas controlado.

—Perfecto, le informaré de todo, señor—contestó Monika.

—Muy bien, puedes irte.

Monika sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción por la confianza que su jefe depositaba en ella y se marchó del despacho, consciente de que Berguer estaba muy contento con su trabajo. No le defraudaría, tenía que demostrarle su valía a toda costa, así que haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano por tener al tal Meyer y a todo su ambiente controlado.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana, Lucius había irrumpido en el apartamento de Draco en busca de cualquier cosa que indicara su paradero. Estaba nervioso y tenía mucho miedo, era consciente de que Berguer le había perdonado la vida a cambio de que encontrara a los fugitivos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algo que le fuera útil, ya que de lo contrario su jefe no sería tan benevolente la próxima vez.

Se adentró en la estancia poniendo atención a todo cuanto se encontraba allí; si no supiera de primera mano que Draco había escapado con la chica, pensaría que aún vivía en el apartamento, todo estaba perfectamente colocado, exceptuando, por supuesto, los armarios vacíos. En la mesa de la cocina había un periódico y no dudó en ojearlo para ver si entre sus páginas había alguna anotación, alguna noticia marcada o alguna señal que indicara dónde se encontraban. Nada, todo normal. Así pues, prosiguió su búsqueda por cada rincón de la casa, deteniéndose en cada recoveco del lugar para observarlo minuciosamente. Tras un buen análisis de toda la casa, llegó a la habitación principal. "Idiota" pensó Lucius, y es que, en un escritorio que tenía en muchacho en su cuarto, había un papelito en el que había apuntado un número de teléfono. Se lo guardó apresuradamente en la túnica y corrió a enseñárselo a Berguer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el centro y no tardó apenas dos minutos en llegar al despacho a zancadas. Se cruzó con Monika en la puerta, ésta salía del despacho.

—Buenos días—saludó ella alegremente.

—Qué buen humor tenemos hoy—contestó él.

—Todo trabajo bien hecho tiene su recompensa.

Y dicho esto, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Lucius y se marchó con aires de superioridad por el pasillo. "Impertinente" pensó, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Se pensaba que era la única que hacía bien las cosas? La repudiaba sobremanera y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Así pues, respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante—instó Berguer desde dentro del despacho.

—Señor…—musitó Lucius mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

—Vaya, no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí—comentó Berguer sorprendido—. Pasa—invitó.

—He encontrado algo que le resultará interesante—anunció Lucius triunfal, poniendo el papelito sobre la mesa del despacho.

—¿Y bien?

—Es un número de teléfono, señor—explicó Lucius.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! ¡Lo que quiero saber es a quién corresponde ese número! —gritó Berguer, a lo que Lucius se quedó en blanco— Ah, ¿no lo has averiguado, verdad? —preguntó de forma maliciosa.

—Pues… no, no lo he averiguado, quería traérselo y…

—¿¡Y se puede saber a qué cojones esperas!? ¿¡Acaso esperabas que llamara yo y terminara _tu_ trabajo!? —gritó Berguer enfurecido.

—¡No, señor, nada de eso! ¡En seguida llamo! —exclamó Lucius, temblando, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido llamar primero?

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia, no te lo digo más—amenazó Berguer—. ¿Te parece bien hacerme perder el tiempo con esta clase de gilipolleces?

—No, por supuesto que no, sólo que…—intentó explicarse Lucius, a lo que su interlocutor lo miró con furia, con el rostro prácticamente desencajado y rojo como un tomate—. ¡Iré a averiguarlo, perdóneme por mi incompetencia! —pidió.

—¡Al fin te das cuenta de lo inútil que eres! Venga, lárgate, que si tengo que soportar más tu presencia, no respondo de mis actos—ordenó Berguer.

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Ya mismo voy a averiguar de dónde sale este número! —exclamó Lucius, nervioso. Agarró el papelito apresuradamente y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la puerta.

—Una última cosa—interrumpió Berguer.

—¿Sí?

—Si los encuentras, mátalos—sentenció—. No quiero verte por aquí hasta que no me traigas la noticia de sus muertes, ¿queda claro?

—¡Sí, se lo prometo! —contestó Lucius.

Entonces Berguer asintió, con gesto todavía amenazante, y Lucius salió escopeteado por la puerta del despacho. Sabía perfectamente que el próximo fallo, por más mínimo que fuera, acabaría con su vida de una vez por todas. Y eso no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo.

* * *

Aquel día, Jeremy no quiso esperar más y decidió prepararlo todo para volver a casa. Harry y Ginny insistieron en que se quedara un par de semanas más, pero él no quería retrasarlo tanto y marcharse cuanto antes. Así pues, a sus amigos no les quedó más remedio que ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas y acompañarlo a la casa. Su vuelta al hogar no fue nada fácil, en cuanto se acercaba a la casita en la que vivía comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener el tipo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar? De verdad que no nos importa que te quedes con nosotros—insistió Ginny con dulzura.

—Gracias, pero ya lo tengo decidido. Si no lo hago ahora, nunca seré capaz de hacerlo—sentenció Jeremy.

—Está bien—concedió Ginny.

Harry fue quien abrió la puerta de la casita, para ser el primero en entrar. Jeremy entraría detrás de él y Ginny la última. Al cruzar el rellano de la casa, Jeremy tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no derrumbarse y echarse a llorar. Estaba siendo más duro de lo que pensaba, pues allá a donde mirara veía a Hermione mirándole, sonriéndole, _viviendo_. No, no podía pensar en eso, tenía que ser fuerte, ella no querría que estuviera lamentándose el resto de su vida. No, claro que no, ella querría que fuera feliz, que disfrutara lo más posible y, sobre todo, que rehiciera su vida. Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer, al menos en un futuro no demasiado lejano.

Durante la tarde estuvieron ordenando las cosas de Jeremy y guardándolas en su sitio. Antes de que el chico entrara a la habitación, Harry y Ginny se encargaron de esconder las cosas de Hermione y guardarlas en otro sitio, para que Jeremy no tuviera que hacerlo. Acabaron entrada la noche, así que encargaron comida a domicilio y cenaron los tres juntos. No se marcharon de allí hasta que Jeremy no decidió ir a acostarse.

—Chicos, ya es tarde, muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda, pero va siendo hora de que me acueste—anunció.

—¿No quieres que nos quedemos? Podemos dormir en el sofá—sugirió Ginny.

—No, en serio, marchaos a casa, ya me habéis ayudado demasiado—contestó Jeremy.

—¿Seguro? Mira que no nos importa, dínoslo y nos quedamos—insistió Ginny.

—Mujer, que no le va a pasar nada—intervino Harry, bromeando—. Querrá descansar.

—Bueno, vale, pero cualquier cosa nos llamas, ¿vale? Me vengo corriendo con lo que sea a ayudarte, en serio—le dijo a Jeremy.

—De verdad que no—contestó el aludido con una sonrisa en los labios—. Habéis sido muy amables y muy buenos amigos, os lo agradezco de todo corazón—enunció—. No sé qué habría hecho sin vosotros.

—Para eso estamos, pídenos lo que quieras—alegó Harry.

Se despidieron en el rellano de la casita; Ginny le dio un fortísimo abrazo a Jeremy y un beso en la frente, a lo que él sonrió, sintiéndose muy reconfortado. Harry también le dio un gran abrazo y unas palmadas de ánimo en el brazo. Y así pues, después de un largo y agotador día, también se retiraron a casa a descansar. Nada más llegar a Grimmauld Place número 12, se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama, fue cuando Ginny por fin abordó a Harry.

—No creas que se me ha olvidado—enunció Ginny, ya en la cama.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry confuso.

—El funeral de Hermione, ¿lo recuerdas? —instó la pelirroja.

—¡Ah, sí! Pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que hagamos?

—Colarnos en su despacho—afirmó Ginny, con seguridad. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, perplejo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿En el despacho de quién? —exclamó Harry, más sorprendido todavía, no entendía nada.

—¡Pues en el de quién va a ser! ¡En el de Hermione! —replicó Ginny.

—¿Y desde cuándo tiene un despacho? ¿No tenía todas sus cosas en casa desde que empezó a trabajar por su cuenta? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—No, lo dejó por si las moscas, ahí guardaba copias de todo y me dijo dónde estaba—explicó Ginny.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar sin llamar la atención? —preguntó Harry de nuevo, con desconfianza.

—Es muy fácil: Hermione me dio una copia de la llave—enunció Ginny en tono misterioso—. Por si acaso pasaba algo y la necesitaba, ya sabes—añadió.

—¿Y cuándo quieres que entremos?

—Mañana mismo—sentenció Ginny, a lo que Harry puso cara escéptica—. Entiéndeme, me corroen las dudas y si realmente mis sospechas son acertadas, quiero saberlo cuanto antes—explicó.

—Si te entiendo, a mi también me asaltan algunas dudas, pero no sé… también pienso que quizá sería mejor dejarlo todo como está y aceptarlo cuanto antes—enunció Harry.

—¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso! ¿Tú? ¿En serio, Harry? No me lo puedo creer…—inquirió Ginny notablemente indignada.

—Entiéndeme, Ginny, sabes perfectamente que lo estoy pasando bastante mal y no quisiera aferrarme a la idea de que sigue viva para luego llevarme una decepción y volver al principio, era mi mejor amiga—explicó Harry pausadamente.

—Ya lo sé, pero simplemente no soporto la idea de que todo esto no es más que una mentira—contestó Ginny—. Hazlo por mí, por favor…—suplicó— Además, me lo habías prometido.

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero ahora no lo veo tan claro—contestó Harry, a lo que Ginny torció el gesto—. Deja que lo consulte con la almohada, ¿vale? —concedió.

—Está bien—admitió Ginny—, pero mañana dame una respuesta—pidió.

Entonces Harry asintió, cansado, se quitó las gafas, le dio un beso a Ginny, apagó la lamparita de mesa y se acomodaron para dormir, abrazados.

—Gracias, Harry—susurró Ginny—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Ginny.

Y dicho esto, cerraron los ojos y durmieron del tirón toda la noche, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

El día había sido para Draco prácticamente igual que el anterior: frustrante, muy pero que muy frustrante. Como un matrimonio añejo habían hecho la misma rutina; se habían levantado, habían desayunado, habían vuelto a la habitación, habían vuelto a bajar a comer, y un largo y aburrido etcétera. Lo único nuevo había sido la pesadilla de Granger y no podían afirmar ninguno de los dos que eso hubiera pasado de verdad. Frustración y más frustración. Además, ni a él ni a ella se le ocurría cómo avanzar a partir de la fuga para descubrir la verdad; en resumen, un día de lo más improductivo. Y para colmo la maldita Granger se había enclaustrado en el baño para ponerse cómoda nada más llegar de cenar y estaba tardando lo que a Draco le parecía una eternidad. Harto de esperar, decidió irrumpir en el cuarto de baño; si Granger no había terminado de hacer lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo, se tendría que fastidiar. Estaba cansado y quería dormir, no estaba el horno para bollos.

—Granger, ¿acaso estás cambiando los azulejos manualmente? —exclamó de forma irónica, abriendo la puerta del aseo de par en par.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pica? —contestó ella muy molesta, con un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

Le miraba totalmente perpleja, pero más perplejo estaba él al ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos: Granger en camisón de encaje. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma: esbelta, delgada, sus pechos firmes… ¡si hasta parecía una mujer de verdad! Draco debía admitir que aquella prenda le sentaba realmente bien; por primera vez en su vida, la encontraba incluso atractiva. ¿Atractiva? ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando, por Merlín? ¡Que era Granger! Y además, no era la situación más propicia para ponerse a tener esa clase de pensamientos ni con Granger ni con nadie.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando, Malfoy? —espetó Hermione molesta. Al parecer, Draco se había quedado mirándola de arriba abajo, analizándola, sin darse cuenta. Claro que ella sí lo había notado.

—No sé por qué tanto reparo en que te vea con eso, Granger—contestó él, en todo burlón—. Tampoco era para tanto, no te queda tan mal—prosiguió, poniendo una sonrisa torcida y alzando una ceja. Ella soltó un resoplido, enfadada, lo que hizo que Draco se riera. Tenía que admitir que sus enfados eran graciosos.

—¡No seas guarro, Malfoy! —Replicó Hermione, a lo que él soltó una risotada— ¡Largo de aquí! —exigió tratando de sacarlo del cuarto de baño a empujones.

El hecho de que Granger se ruborizara era gracioso, pero para Draco era más gracioso aún que intentara echarlo de allí. Con cierta malicia, puso su mano sobre la frente de ella, a modo de tapón, y extendió el brazo, de modo que ella no pudiera empujarlo hacia afuera. Esto la cabreó aún más, así que con sus dos manos trató de retirar la suya de su frente. Entonces fue cuando reparó en un detalle: el antebrazo de Granger. La situación dejó de ser graciosa de repente, le vinieron gritos a la mente, gritos de dolor y miedo, se quedó paralizado y su semblante se tornó muy serio. En un impulso, sujetó la muñeca de Granger y la alzó para ver mejor su antebrazo. La palabra _sangresucia_ estaba grabada a puñal, por su tía Bellatrix. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo en seco; intentó liberar su brazo, pero él la sujetó más fuerte.

—¿No era suficiente con verlo en vivo y en directo? ¿Tenías que ver cómo había quedado el trabajo? —inquirió Hermione, esta vez su expresión era de dolor.

—No es eso, Granger—contestó él, notando una ligera presión en el pecho.

—¿Y qué es entonces? ¿No te alegras de que lleve esto por ahí para que lo vean todos? —espetó Hermione.

—No digas gilipolleces, anda, ¿por qué se supone que iba a alegrarme? —se defendió Draco, levantando el tono de voz. Él también se empezaba a enfadar, ¿quién se creía que era para insinuar _eso_ de _él_?

—A ver, déjame pensar…—contestó ella, en tono irónico—. ¿Tal vez porque era lo que más te gustaba llamarme en el colegio?

—De verdad que no te creía tan estúpida—soltó Draco, con odio, mirándola directamente a los ojos con frialdad, soltando su mano sin cuidado, de la manera más despectiva que podía. A ella, por su parte, pareció molestarle todavía más este gesto.

—Ya, ya… qué bien que ahora por fin vaya marcada como me merezco—inquirió ella sarcásticamente—. Ahora todos los sangre pura sabrán sin lugar a dudas que soy una sangre sucia y así podrán evitar relacionarse con alguien de mi calaña ¿no te parece genial?

—¡Cállate de una vez! —Gritó Draco— ¿Te crees que disfruté acaso viéndote tirada en mi alfombra gritando? ¿Te crees que elogié a mi tía por hacerte eso? ¿Te crees que me levanto cada día orgulloso de todo aquello? Porque si es así, de verdad que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba—espetó furioso, ella le seguía observando en silencio, expectante—. Y te recuerdo que yo también llevo una marca, que no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero es peor que la tuya—añadió, arrastrando las palabras, poniendo todo su odio en cada una de las sílabas, mientras le enseñaba a ella su antebrazo izquierdo, en el que había un borrón negro que en otro tiempo había sido la Marca Tenebrosa. Al verlo, ella adoptó una expresión de lástima, cosa que irritó a Draco todavía más.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, Malfoy—contestó Hermione, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle dicho eso, era consciente de que durante la guerra lo tuvo que pasar bastante mal.

—Es igual, no digas nada—escupió él, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

¿Pero quién coño se creía Granger que era? Sí, vale, tenía la palabra _sangresucia_ en forma de cicatriz en el antebrazo, pero por Merlín, si seguro que cuando alguien la veía la consideraba un sello que la convertía en una heroína o alguna gilipollez por el estilo. En cambio su caso era distinto: todo aquel que veía ese borrón en su antebrazo o bien le rehuía buscando cualquier excusa tonta o le dedicaba su mejor cara de desprecio. Y todo por haber tenido que vivir de una manera que él no había elegido. Encima la maldita Granger se atrevía ahora a mirarlo con compasión. ¡Con compasión! ¡Inaudito! ¿Se creía mejor por sentir lástima de él? Es más, ¿con qué derecho se atrevía a tenerle pena? Y lo que es peor, ¿por qué le había tenido que dar él tanta explicación? ¿Por qué no la había mandado a la mierda sin más? Se maldijo a sí mismo y se dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación, pero ella le detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

—Malfoy, lo siento—se disculpó—. No sabía que te molestara tanto ese tema.

¿Más lástima? No, no lo podía soportar más. Negó con la cabeza, todavía molesto, musitó un simple "Ya te he dicho que es igual" y se metió en su cama sin siquiera ponerse el pijama, maldiciendo a Granger, pero sobre todo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber tenido la genial idea de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! Acabo de terminar el capítulo y lo subo ya mismo que no quiero que esperéis más jeje. Un matiz: ya sé que lo del antebrazo de Hermione es un detalle que sólo aparece en la película, pero da juego y lo quería incluir. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, he procurado que el capítulo sea más largo para que tengáis un poco más de chicha que leer jeje. El próximo capítulo la verdad que no sé si podré subirlo el fin de semana que viene o ya el martes día 8, yo espero poder subirlo el fin de semana, pero os pido paciencia. En nada acabo las prácticas así que a partir de la semana del 7 tendré más tiempo para escribir. ¡Y me callo ya que no quiero ser tan pesada! ¡Un besazo!

¡Tomatazos, crucios y avadas en el botón de review!


End file.
